Living in a Dream
by RobertaMarie
Summary: This is the last story to my series The Night After. Umm... Heather's a teenager and I don't know how much I can say to not give out too much but there will be a big twist as the ending. You won't be expecting it. This is all I can say. So enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**TEDDY AND SPENCER AGE 34**

**HEATHER AGE 15 **

**LUKE AGE 10**

**LANDON AND ARIELLA AGE 5**

**PJ AGE 35**

**SKY AGE 34**

**DYLAN AGE 9**

**ADDIE AGE 6**

**BRANDON AGE 2**

**GABE AND TORI AGE 30**

**MARCUS AGE 4**

**AMY AND BOB AGE 59**

**CHARLIE AGE 20**

**TOBY AGE 17**

**THURSDAY MAY 3 2029**

"Mom!" I heard Heather scream in a pissed tone barging in the house. "Adam is such an asshole!" She cried running up to her room slamming her door shut.

"Ugh… I better go see what happened." I said to myself getting up from the couch. I walked up to her room and knocked on her door. "Sweetie… can I come in?"

"Mom, go away!"

I ignored what she said and walked in her room seeing my daughter crying her eyes out into her pillow. "Honey, what happened?" I asked as I sat next to her on her bed trying to comfort her.

"Adam is what happened!"

"What did he do to you Hun?" I know I will probably regret asking, but she is my daughter and I care about her.

"He cheated on me." She said balling her eyes out even more. "I saw him kissing another girl at school today."

"Oh, Honey… I'm so sorry." I said rubbing her back. "I know exactly how you feel and what you are going through."

"No you don't." She sniffled. "You never had anyone cheat on you before."

"Actually I have been cheated on."

"By who?" She curiously asked trying to stop crying. "It couldn't have been Dad…"

I took a deep breath. I didn't really want to tell her, but I knew it would help her. "It was by your father actually, and I was exactly this age too."

"What happened?" She asked sniffling.

"Well as you already know we broke up at the end of our freshman year right? Well I broke up with him because I found out he was cheating on me. And I found out when I went to the mall where he worked and I saw him with his arm around her."

"W-What did you do?"

"Well of course I confronted him about it, but he lied and told me she was his cousin and I believed him."

"Really cousin?"

"Yeah… So one day I went to surprise him at work and I saw her sitting by herself so I went up to her and was like I'm sorry I overreacted and that I didn't know you were his cousin. And then she said I thought you two were cousins."

"So Dad lied to you both?"

"Mhmm… I was devastated and was depressed for days… but it seemed like months."

"How did you get over it?"

"Well Ivy brought that girl over to my house and we made a revenge video about dad. But I decided not to post it."

"So are you saying I should get revenge back on him?"

"Oh no, no, no. I mean it is your choice if you do… and if you do I would call Grammy because she is the worlds' best at getting revenge or even on someone."

"What are you saying then?"

"Well…" I paused thinking the right words to say. "Just don't get worked up over it like I did. I'm pretty sure he is not your "true love" like your dad was or should I say is. He is a jerk and you are too good for him. He doesn't deserve you."

"Oh there are my two girls." I heard Spencer say walking into Heather's room.

"Why is she upset?" Spencer mouthed to me when he noticed she was or still is crying a little.

"Umm…" I paused. "History is repeating its self…"

He stared at me when I said that. "Now what part of history are you talking about?" He asked.

"When you cheated on me, you dummy." I said slapping the back of his head. "What did you think? She was pregnant or something?"

"I did no such thing!" He said with a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah... sure you didn't."

"Adam cheated on me Daddy." She said starting to cry again.

"That ass cheated on my baby?" Spencer said.

I nodded, looking down at my crying daughter.

"Want me to go kill him for you, Sweetie?"

"Now Spencer… Did my dad go over to kill you when you cheated on me or got me pregnant?"

"Okay, you are right…. But you can't date or see him anymore."

"Like I was going to Dad… He is an asshole and I'm never going to talk to him again!"

"Good, we hated him anyways." Spencer said.

"Can you guys just leave, I want to be alone." She said laying down in bed pulling her covers over her face.

"Come on Spence… Let's just give her what she wants." I said getting up off her bed.

"Mom wait…"

"Yes Sweetie?" I stopped and asked.

"You never told me the girl who dad cheated on you with."

"Oh it was really nobody..."

"Tell me, please!"

"Ugh fine… It was Aunt Sky." I said quickly.

"Wait what!" She said quickly sitting up in bed. "Aunt Sky!"

"Yup… Now you know."

"You know… I always knew our family was quite something… but oh god! Knowing this just made it more… I don't even know any more."

I laughed a little. "Well we all moved on from it like you should be doing. I love you Hun." I said leaving her room.

**HEATHER'S POV**

When my mom left, I was laying in my bed thinking about everything she said, but mainly about her cheating story. Like damn, dad cheated on mom with Sky! Oh well… they seem like they all moved on from it, and I should move on from Adam. I mean if Mom was able to, then I could too right? Besides, I could get any boy I wanted at school, even a famous one and I'll be perfectly fine without him, but it still hurts… a lot. Oh well, I still have to finish planning my Sweet 16 my parents are letting me have in a month, so I will have that to get my mind off of him. And he is defiantly not invited.

**NEXT DAY HEATHER POV**

**11:45 Am**

"Dad…" I said walking into the living room where he was on his laptop.

"Oh look at my pretty Baby Girl on this fine morning." He said smiling at me.

I glared at him. "Dad, I'm not a baby anymore… I'm almost 16."

"Right… My baby is no longer a baby. Can you just stop growing up?"

"Ugh Dad just stop… you are being so annoying."

"Good… that means I'm doing my job."

I rolled my eyes at him.

He laughed. "Now what does my daughter want for her birthday?"

"I want a car!"

"A car? Now why does my daughter want a car?"

"Because I'll be street legal and I'll be 16, and lots of 16 year olds get cars for their birthdays."

"Not all Baby Girl."

"I bet you did!"

"I did actually because I was the spoiled only child of rich parents who got everything he wanted."

"Well can I?"

"Yeah, you have to ask your mother because I'll give you the wrong answer."

"Why do you always have to consult her with everything? Are you scared of her or something?"

"There is one thing Grandpa Bob taught me, the Duncan women are always in control."

"Well you should go crazy and get me a car. And if you do decide to get me a car, I want a yellow convertible Fiat wink, wink."

"Yellow? Why yellow? It's so bright"

"Because it's a happy color and I'll be happy in it."

"Yup, you are definitely not my child. First you dye your hair blonde and now you want a yellow car. You are definitely a California teenage girl. Now it's time to go to school, so get your siblings."

"Fine, Luke, Landy, Ellie, come on! You are gonna make me late!" I shouted.

"Gosh Heather, I told you to go get them not to scream or I would have just done that." My dad said.

**AT SCHOOL**

"Baby, Baby, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Adam said grabbing my hand.

I pulled away quickly. "Don't touch me. I have nothing to say to you. You're a deuce. Oh and by the way, I'm uninviting you to my party." I slammed my locker shut and walked away.

"You can't do that." He shouted.

"Yes I can, it's my party. Show up and you will be kicked out."

"Ha okay, I didn't even want to go anyways."

"Yeah, sure you didn't." I said sarcastically not looking back as I walked into my home economy class.

For some reason, I'm not that upset over him anymore, even though we broke up yesterday. I mean I am still mad at him, but I'm not going to live in the past because he's not worth it. And I don't need to be wasting my life and time being upset about someone I don't even care about.

"Okay class, for your final, we will be doing the life 101 project." My home economy teacher, Ms. Blake said. "For the next two weeks you will be married to one of your classmates, have a job profession, and a baby. And before you ask, yes I will be picking who you do the project with."

Everyone in the class groaned when she said that. Just please let me get anyone but James and I'll be fine. He is really annoying, obnoxious, and gross.

"Heather, I'm partnering you up with Devin." She said looking at her clipboard.

Oh Devin, the boy who had a crush on me in elementary school. I'm cool with that but we don't talk much now, not like we did before. I wonder if he still likes me.

"Class, please sit with your partner I assigned you with."

"Hey Devin." I said as he sat next to me.

"Hey Heather. So we're married, huh?"

"I guess we are." I said smiling.

"Well, I hope your boyfriend is cool with this."

"I don't see why he wouldn't because if you didn't hear, I broke up with him yesterday."

"Oh, sorry."

"I'm not. I'm actually glad that I did even though he crushed me but he was and still is a deuce."

"And you just realize that?" He asked laughing. "He has always been one."

"Yeah, he was, wasn't he?"

"Class, I'm going to pass out note cards faced down with the name of your career randomly." Ms. Blake said.

"Devin, what did you get?" I asked once he looked at what his note card says.

"Ugh… lawyer. What did you get?"

"Umm..." I picked up my card and looked. "Professional singer."

"So, I'm married to a singer and you're married to a lawyer. That sounds like a good match."

"Right, an awesome match." I said sarcastically laughing.

"I'm going to pass out fake wedding rings that you will have to wear for the next two weeks. When you put them on, you will be officially fake married and you will be on the honeymoon phase. Sometime next week, I will give you your baby simulator, which you will have to care for for the remaining days of this project. You will fail if you want to change partners which would result in a divorce with your current partner."

"Ms. Blake, what is the point of this project?" Kendra asked.

"Marriage is never easy, as most of you probably know with your parents divorced or arguing. The key to this project is to show you how hard parent life is, and to show you how to communicate with your partner if you have a problem with them, which I'm sure you will. Understood?"

"Yes." The whole class said.

The bell rang for school to be over.

"I expect you to spend your free time with your partner this weekend. I will know if you just avoid each other all weekend. Good Luck!" She said as we all got up heading out.

"Heather, wait up!" I heard Devin say as I exited the school. He walked over to me when I stopped.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Umm… do you want to do something tomorrow? I mean we are "married" now and have to spend most of our time together."

"Ugh… what am I doing tomorrow?" I asked myself because I knew there was something. "Oh, I'm going to a movie premiere with a few of my celebrity friends, but umm… you can come with me if you want, since I can bring a guest."

"No, it's fine. You don't have to." He said.

"Come on, it'll be fun. We're just going to see a movie before it premiers to the public."

"I rather not actually, but maybe we can do something today since you are busy tomorrow." He suggested.

"Umm… yeah sure. You can come over if you want and then we can go do something."

"You're parents won't mind?"

"Why would they? We are doing a project that is making us basically spend 24/7 together."

"Yeah."

"Umm… do you need a ride over?" I asked.

"Uh, no my car is in the student parking lot. Just text me your address and I'll come over later."

"Well, give me your number and I will."

We exchanged numbers and I sent him a text as I walked over to my mom's car.

"How was school?" Mom asked as I got in.

"Fine, I guess."

"Did anything fun?"

"Yeah, I got married."

"What! What do you mean you got married?!"

"I mean what I said, I got married. See." I said showing her my left hand.

"This is a joke, isn't it?"

"Of course it is Mom! It's for a school project. We have to be married and later on we will get a baby simulator to care for."

"And how long are you and your partner married for?"

"Uh, two weeks I guess. It's for our final. It's fine if he comes over later right? Our teacher basically wants us to spend our free time together basically."

"Yeah, it's fine. But we should screw with your father."

"What do you mean? I asked confused.

"Let's make him think you actually did get married like you made me think just now."

"Oh yeah, I love screwing with him."

**TEDDY'S POV**

When we got back home, from doing a few errands after school, I walked Heather into the living room where Spencer was.

"Hey Babe."

"Spencer, this young lady right here has to tell you something she did today."

"And what did you do today Heather?" Spencer asked stopping what he was doing.

"Umm… Daddy don't be mad."

Spencer's facial expression changed. "What did you do?"

"Daddy, I got married."

He started to laugh. "Ha, good one. No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"Babe, did she really?"

"Ugh, yeah." As I said that, the doorbell rang. That must be Heather's friend.

"I'll get it. It's for me anyways." Heather said running towards the door.

"Babe come on, she did not get married."

"Yeah she did."

"Mom, Daddy, this is Devin. Heather said walking in with him. "We're married like I said."

"Uh, hi." He said awkwardly.

"Oh, so you're the boy who married my daughter." Spencer said getting up off the couch.

"Uh, yeah I guess you could say I am…"

"Dad, I was just joking. We aren't actually married. I mean we are but only for a school project."

"So you are fake married?"

"Uh-huh. We basically have spend all of our time together, when we aren't busy."

"Oh thank you Lord, Jesus." Spencer said relieved.

"Oh Spencer, you are so gullible." I said laughing.

"Ugh, come on Devin. Let's go watch something my home theater."

"Teddy, you are so mean to me. You made me think she actually did."

I grinned. "I'm sorry Baby."

"I'm just happy she's not for real."

"Yeah me too."

**OKAY SO THIS IS GOING TO BE THE LAST STORY OF THIS SERIES AND I KNOW EXACTLY HOW I'M GOING TO END IT. IT'S GOING TO END WITH A TWIST. UH-HUH, YEAH. SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER! KAY THANKS FOR READING! OH AND THE COVER PHOTO IS WHAT THEIR KIDS SUPPOSEDLY LOOK LIKE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**FRIDAY MAY 11 2029**

**HEATHER'S POV**

"Okay class, how has the first week of being married been?" Ms. Blake asked.

The whole class groaned.

Ms. Blake laughed. "Well if you loved that, we are going to add a baby to the mix of it. Yes, I'm going to be handing out a baby simulator to each couple. You will need to care for it as if it is a real baby. You will need to change its diaper, feed it, and like I said care for it as if it is a real baby. It will randomly cry and you will need to figure out why and make it stop. You also have to make sure you hold it correctly and if you don't, it will cry. Each time it cries I will know and if you can't get it to stop within five minutes, it will shut off on its own and your grade will be lowered. You will both have to wear this bracelet so the baby knows you are its parent. Understood?"

The class groaned again.

"Understood?" She asked again.

"Yes Ms. Blake."

She handed me and Devin a baby in a baby carrier with a baby bag filled with everything we would need such as a blanket, bottles, clothes, diapers, a binky and other necessities.

"You will also need to name your baby, and fill out these birth certificates with your baby's name and other information." She said passing the papers out. "The baby will start working fifteen minutes after school gets out."

"Heather, is this a boy or a girl?" Devin asked looking at it.

I looked in its diaper. "Obviously it's a girl. It has girl parts. So, what do you want to name our baby?"

"You pick. I'm sure you will pick a better name than me."

"Ugh okay. Umm… how about Alicia?" I suggested.

"I like that name. What about the middle name?"

"Umm…. Alicia Rene?"

"Alicia Rene it is." He said smiling.

I filled out the fake birth certificate and we both signed it giving it to our teacher. Twenty minutes later, the bell rang for school to be out.

"Devin you have to come over to my house and help me take care of this baby." I said as we walked out of class. "I can't do this on my own. Man, I sound like my mom four years ago when my sister and brother were babies."

He started to laugh. "Fine, but can I get a ride then? I don't have my car."

"Yeah, I guess." I handed him the baby carrier. "You take this while I got to my locker and meet me out front."

"Fine." He said walking away with it.

"Hey Heather." Avery said walking over to me. "Wanna go shopping?"

"You know I want to, but I can't. Devin's coming over to help take care of our dumb baby simulator."

"Oh right, you and Devin are "married". Remember he had a crush on you in elementary and middle school. Do you think he still likes you?"

"How the hell would I know?"

"I bet he does."

"So what if he does."

"You and him are like the cutest people in our grade, and you are both single doing that marriage project together. You guys should date."

"Avery! I just got out of a relationship with that deuce of a Adam. I don't really want to be in another relationship right now."

"I'm just saying… you guys would make such a cute couple."

I slammed my locker shut. "Okay Babes. I have to go or my "hubby" will be pissed at me for leaving him with "our baby"."

"If you change your mind about shopping, text me."

"Kay, but I won't."

I walked out of the school and found Devin and he followed me to my dad's car.

"Dad, Devin's coming over kay?" I said as I got in the front.

"Hi Mr. Walsh." He said getting in the back.

"Yeah don't call me Mr. Walsh, that's my father. Call me Spencer."

"Ugh okay…"

"Oh Heather, tonight is PJ's grand opening so we have to go to it."

"Grand opening to what?" I asked confused.

"His restaurant, you dummy." He said. "I swear that blonde dye is turning you into a blonde."

"You're so mean! I'm not a dumb blonde!"

As my dad was driving, there was a loud baby scream, which I am assuming is from the baby simulator.

"Ah god Heath, what the hell is that sound?" Dad asked holding one of his ears.

"It's my and Devin's baby daddy."

"Well make it stop. It's so distracting."

"Well make it stop Devin."

"What am I even supposed to do?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe feed it, change it, put the binky in it, or hold it."

I threw the baby bag we were given to Devin. He grabbed the binky and put it in its mouth and it stopped crying.

"That is going to annoy the hell out of me Heather." My dad said. "How long do you have to have it for?"

"Like a week or something." Devin said.

"It's just going to be like having another baby in the house."

"Yeah, babies are not that annoying. Actually you were as a baby since you didn't like me and would only stop crying for mom but…"

"Dad, I'm sure Devin doesn't want to hear about how I ruined your life." I said interrupting him.

**TEDDY'S POV**

PJ is in town for the weekend since he is opening a new restaurant in LA.

"PJ, you know we should definitely plan mom the big 6 O party, you know after Heather has hers since mom's birthday is in September."

"What about dad? Isn't his birthday in December and turning 60?"

"Yeah, like dad wants a party."

"What do you have in mind then?" He asked.

"Oh, we could throw her a surprise party. Yeah, definitely a surprise party."

"Mom, dad is being so annoying and embarrassing!" Heather shouted walking into the living room where me and PJ were.

"Well are you going to say hi to your favorite uncle?" PJ asked.

"Hi PJ…"

"Who's that?" He asked referring to Devin who walked in behind her.

"He's apparently my husband and that's our baby."

He stared at her. "Teddy, when the hell did that happen?"

"Relax PJ. It's for a school project. They are fake married and have to I guess now care for a baby simulator."

"Oh, I was about to say…"

"Anyways mom's birthday. Where should we have it?"

"Denver in my restaurant so she won't suspect anything?"

"Yeah, let me come up with the ideas." I said patting his thigh. I got up and headed up to my room.

"Babe." Spencer said entering our room. "Do you know how annoying Heather's doll is?" He asked coming over to sit on our bed next to me.

"I'm sure it is, and hopefully it will prevent her from getting pregnant like we did in high school."

He wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled into him. "Where is she and that boy anyways?"

"I don't know, probably her room."

"Her room, with the door shut? No, I'm not allowing that." Spencer said getting up.

"Spencer, Babe, don't you trust her?"

"Didn't your parents trust you?"

"Good point, but she's not going to do anything with that boy."

"Yeah, not on my watch she won't."

"So you're really going to be that kind of dad." I shouted as he left the room.

"Yeah, I am." He shouted back.

"You know you wouldn't want your dad doing that to you and me when we were her age."

Spencer walked over to his daughter's room and opened the door.

**HEATHER'S POV**

"If you guys are going to be in here, you have to keep the door open." My dad said barging in.

"Oh my gosh, dad! You are being so embarrassing! What do you think we are going to do have sex? Because we're not. We're just doing our homework and our project and talking, that's it. Now get out!" I said throwing a pillow at him.

"It's my job to embarrass you." He said laughing leaving the room.

"Hey Devin, you know how everyone wishes they had my parents because they seems cool and all?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Well this is exactly what I have to deal with each day basically. A ANNOYING AS HELL DAD!" I shouted so my dad could hear."

"He doesn't seem that bad. I mean I understand where he is going at with the door be shut. We could be doing anything and he doesn't want us to be doing stuff we shouldn't be doing. He only cares about you."

"Yeah, I guess…"

**OKAY SO AFTER I DO HEATHER'S PARTY, WHICH I HAVE ALREADY HAVE HALF WRITTEN BUT IT WON'T BE PUBLISH FOR MAYBE TWO CHAPTERS LATER, I WILL NOT INCLUDE HER THAT MUCH LIKE I HAVE BEEN DOING WITH THESE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS. SO IF YOU REMEMBER, DEVIN HAD A CRUSH ON HEATHER IN MY STORY LIVING IN THE SPOTLIGHT. UH-HUH. MAYBE THEY WILL END UP TOGETHER. BUT I DON'T KNOW… UMM… YEAH. THESE CHAPTER'S ARE GOING TO GET BETTER. AND LIKE I SAID BEFORE, THIS IS THE LAST STORY TO THIS SERIES AND I'LL BE DONE. AND WHEN YOU READ THE FINAL CHAPTER YOU WILL UNDERSTAND WHY IT IS. BIG, BIG, TWIST LIKE I SAID BEFORE THAT YOU WON'T EVEN GUESS WILL HAPPEN AND NO HEATHER WILL NOT END UP PREGNANT FYI. AND HERE I GOT BLABBING. SO I'MA GO AND I'LL BE GOING ON VACATION ON SATURDAY AND WILL BE IN LIKE A 8 HOUR CAR RIDE, SO I WILL WRITE MY FUTURE CHAPTERS THEN AND PUBLISH WHEN I GET TO THE HOTEL WHERE I HAVE INTERNET. KAY THANKS FOR READING! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom, I'm ready just to kill this doll. It won't stop crying!"

I laughed. "It's called having a baby Sweetie, which is a result from having sex."

"Oh god." She groaned. "Not more sex talk. You embarrassed me enough when I was dating Adam and you and dad sat us down talking about it. I don't need it again."

"We just don't want our precious baby having a baby herself. We really don't want you making the same mistake as dad and I did."

"Well, I'm not going to and if you think I will especially with Devin, I won't because we are just friends. Nothing else but friends who are doing a dumb school project together." She ran up to her room annoyed at me. I took my phone out and texted Spencer when she left.

T: I talked to her like you wanted me to do.

S: And?"

T: You idiot, she's not interested in doing, having, or thinking about it especially with that boy like I have been telling you.

S: She's lying, I just know it.

T: And you're annoying. Stop being an overprotective dad and let her have fun.

S: Fine, I'll loosen up and I think she has plenty of fun. I don't think we have enough "fun". Let's have "fun" tonight.

T: No, I'm on my period.

S: No you're not.

T: Do you wanna come home and look at my bloody crime scene with your own eyes?

S: Babe, you were on it last week and I'm coming home now. See you in a bit.

I put my phone down on the counter and finished making dinner. As I finished cooking, I saw Ariella walking into the kitchen.

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

"Okay Hun, food will be done in a couple of minutes."

"What are you making?"

"Umm… chicken pasta. Can you put these plates on the table for me?" I asked handing her them. "Don't drop them."

She nodded and carried them carefully to the table.

"Babe come on, we should have sex tonight." Spencer said walking in.

"Spencer! Don't you look who is in the room before talking about certain things?"

"Mommy, what's sex?" Ariella asked.

"This ought to be good." Spencer said leaning against the wall with his arms crossed laughing.

"I glared at him. "Umm… it's an abbreviation of a dish daddy loves to have."

"Oh! We should make daddy happy and have sex."

Spencer started to laugh. "Yeah Babe, give me that pleasure I get from having it."

I laughed. "No, no… We're not having that tonight, and you definitely won't for a long time Ella. Why don't you go up and tell your siblings it's time to eat for me?"

She nodded and ran up to get them.

"Bravo Hun, a type of food dish." Spencer said clapping walking over to me when she left.

"Like you could have done better."

"You're right, I couldn't have." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in closer. "You know you want this." He said giving me that look I can't resist. He leaned down and placed his lips on top of mine, giving me a passionate kiss.

"Eww." The twins said when they walked in.

"Get a room." Luke said walking in close behind.

Spencer and I both chuckled when the kids came in and stopped kissing.

"That's just the preview." He smiled and winked at me.

"The preview to what daddy?" Ariella asked.

Spencer picked up his daughter. "Mommy and mines "fun" night tonight."

"Yeah, it won't be that fun Spencer."

He placed his daughter back down and walked over to me. "Yes, it will."

"No it's not because we are not doing anything tonight but sleep."

"Don't count on getting any sleep tonight." He whispered in my ear.

"Spencer stop, you do realize our kids are in the room.'

"Like I care, they don't even know what we're talking about."

"Mom, can we eat now?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, we will eat once Heather comes done."

"Heather hurry up! I want to eat!" Luke shouted.

"I'm coming gosh!" She said running down. "You guys are so impatient."

I made everyone a plate of food, and placed it in front of them and we started to eat. Spencer kept bothering me and kept putting his hand up my shirt rubbing my back, which sent chills throughout my body.

"Spencer, stop it. Save it for when we are alone."

"So we are on tonight?"

"Eww, just stop it, stop it… you know I am no longer little and now know exactly what you are talking about when you say things like that." Heather said totally disgusted out.

"Relax Heather, I have no plan of doing anything with daddy anytime soon. And daddy needs to stop trying to seduce me in front of our children."

"Well if mommy gives daddy that much needed love he so long awaited for, he wouldn't have to."

"And I'm going to finish eating in my room." Heather said taking her plate up.

Spencer and I both laughed and finished eating with the other three kids. After we ate, I cleaned up and I helped Ariella get ready for bed while Spencer helped Landon.

"Mommy, can you tell me a story?" She asked as I tucked her in bed.

I laid next to her in her bed. "Of course I can. What would you like to hear?"

"A story about you and daddy!"

"Oh, there are so many. What one should I tell? Okay I know. I'm going to tell you about the time when everyone at my high school thought I was a jinx on daddy."

"A jinx? What's a jinx mommy?"

"A jinx is when people think you are bad luck. You see, everyone thought I was bad luck on daddy because daddy was the besty, best basketball player at our school. We just got back together, so when daddy started playing badly about the same time we get back together, everyone just suspected it was because of me."

"What happened?"

"Well, neither daddy or me believed I was a jinx on him. So when he came over to my house after school I told him we should break up."

"Break up, oh no!"

I laughed. "He reacted the same way, but don't worry, we didn't break up for real."

"What do you mean mommy?"

"Well I told him we don't have to break up for real, to stage it so everyone would think I was never the jinx and daddy was just playing bad on his own."

"Oh!"

I smiled at her brushing her long blonde hair with my hand. "Yes, so the next day at school, we faked our break up in the hall way where everyone was in between classes. I said I cheated on him, he got mad, and we "broke up"."

"But you didn't cheat on him right mommy?"

"Of course not! I never have and never will. I love him and always will. Anyways back to the story. Like I said, I said I cheated on him and then we broke up. When I got home, my mom heard the news and ran into my room with her big pregnant belly, and was like I heard the news, up tops!"

"Why?"

"Because she never liked daddy so she was happy we broke up, but then I said we're still together. Anyways, that night was a basketball game. I decided to go to see how he would play and then I would announce I was never a jinx if they won and that we are still together."

"Did they win?"

"Yes they did actually, but I made a fool out of myself before they did. You see, I was with Aunty Ivy and she told me if daddy didn't make the basket, we would lose. I didn't see the score board so when he shot the ball and made it, I thought we won and I ran down onto the court and was like guess what everyone, we never broke which means I am not a jinx."

"I thought you said they won mommy."

"They did, but at that point of the game, it was tied, and daddy had to make one more basket to win. So he told me that, and I was scared that he wouldn't make it especially since I said we never broke up. Daddy then took a deep breath and focused on making the winning shot and he did. I ran back down onto the court and jumped into his arms giving him a hug and kiss."

"Eww a kiss!"

"Kisses aren't nasty. I'm about to give you a bunch of kisses right now silly." I leaned down and gave her a bunch of kisses on her face tickling her belly.

Ariella started to giggle. "Mommy stop."

"Alright Sweetie, time for bed. I love you."

"Mommy, can you sleep with me?"

"How about I stay in here until you fall asleep?" I walked over to turn off the lights and laid next to my daughter in her bed. She snuggled into my body as I wrapped my arm around her. We both fell asleep cuddling each other.

A couple of hours later, Spencer walked into Ariella's room finding me asleep. He gently picked me up and carried me to our room and laid me in our bed, putting the covers over me.

"Good night, I love you." He whispered in my ear. Spencer gave me a kiss on my cheek and got into bed and next to me and fell asleep.

**OKAY, SO CHAPTER FIVE IS GOING TO BE HEATHER'S SWEET 16 PART WHICH MEANS THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE END OF THE MARRIAGE PROJECT AND HEATH FINISHING PLANNING THE PARTY. UMM.. I'M ACTUALLY LEAVING FOR MY TRIP SUNDAY SO I HER PARTY CHAPTER MAY BE UP TOMORROW. KAY. THANKS FOR READING! **


	4. Chapter 4

**HEATHER'S POV**

"Life 101 is officially over." Ms. Blake said. "What has this project taught you? Ally?"

"That I don't want any kids and that babies are annoying as hell and I definitely don't want to be married to Jason. He was the worst fake husband of all time!"

"I wouldn't be married to you either. I'm so happy we are finally divorced."

"Heather, what about you? What did this project teach you?"

"That a baby simulator is not like a real baby. I have three younger siblings, and they never cried as much as that dumb doll did when they were babies. And my mom had twins and they still didn't cry as much as the doll did."

"Yeah, I have a baby sister and she doesn't cry twice as much as that doll." Jamie said agreeing with me. "I was ready just to through that doll out the window."

Ms. Blake started to laugh. "Well it seems like you all enjoyed doing this project and lucky for you it's officially over. You guys are no longer married and can stop spending so much time together."

"Oh My Gosh, thank you Jesus!" Amanda shouted. "I couldn't stand being with James!"

The whole class started to laugh.

"Okay class, I hope this taught you something about marriage and being a parent." As she said that, the bell rang. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Have a good rest of the day."

"Ems, can you help me pass out these invitations to my party. I have a list of people to invite, no lame people because this is going to be the party of the year."

"Are you inviting Devin?"

"Yes I did actually for your information."

"Are you inviting your celebrity friends?"

"Why wouldn't I? That is why this is going to be the party of the year. It's going to be so much fun!"

"Is Adam going?"

"Why the hell would I invite him? He cheated on me if you remember."

"There's a rumor going around school that he got Kathy pregnant."

"I doubt it. His dick is probably too tiny to be able to go in far enough to get her pregnant. Like shove it in. It is in. Oh, awks."

"Oh my gosh, have you seen his dick before?!"

"Of course not! Just help me pass these out. I have to go shopping to find an outfit to wear for my party."

"Alrighty Babes, I'll help you out with that."

"Only give out the invitations to the people on this list, nobody else unless you ask me."

"Yeah, I got it."

I handed her the list and invitations from my bag and headed out of the school. My mom is taking me shopping with my little sister to find something cool to wear for my party which is in about two weeks.

"Oh mom I love this dress!" This is a blue crisscross top with yellow around the waist and a black skirt bodycon dress. "Can I get it?"

"Let me see if its age appropriate. We don't need something too revealing or daddy will kill me for allowing you to wear it."

"Mom the only revealing part is my back and some cleavage that's it. Can I get it?"

"How much is it?"

"Umm…" I looked at the price tag. "Not that much, just 150."

"Okay, you can get it."

"Yay, you are the best mom ever!" I said hugging her. "I'm going to change out of this now."

**TEDDY'S POV**

"Mommy am I gonna get a new dress?" Ariella asked as Heather changed.

"Of course! We will go shopping for you next week okay?"

"Kay."

"Heather hurry up Hun. We need to get going so you can do your homework and I can start dinner."

"Hold on, I'm coming." She walked out holding the dress.

"You sure you want this one?"

"Yes mom, I love it!"

"Alright, let's go buy it and go home."

**OKAY SO I KNOW NOT THAT GREAT OF A CHAPTER, BASICALLY A FILLER CHAPTER BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE MUCH BETTER BECAUSE IT'S HER PARTY. I'M GOING TO TRY TO POST IT TODAY SINCE I'M LEAVING ON VACATION TOMORROW AND I FOUND OUT THE PLACE I'M STAYING AT HAS NO CABLE OR INTERNET! SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE. BUT I WILL BRING MY LAPTOP AND WRITE FUTURE CHAPTERS AND POST THEM IMMEDIATELY WHEN I GET BACK HOME OR WHEN I GET INTERNET ACCESS. OKAY, THANKS FOR READING!**


	5. Chapter 5

**FRIDAY JUNE 1 2029**

Today is Heather's birthday and her Sweet 16 party. It's also her last day of school and we are allowing her to skip it so she can prepare for her party which starts at eight tonight and will go until midnight. Both Spencer and my families are in town and will be at the party. Heather also re-dyed her hair back to her natural hair color, which is dark brown, for her party.

"Spencer I'm sad." I said as we laid in our bed. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Aw, why Babe?"

"Our baby is 16. I feel like she was just born and now look at her, she's 16. I wish she didn't grow up so fast. Like where has the time gone?"

"She'll always be our baby no matter how old she is."

"Yeah, I guess you're right and our nest is still pretty big. When Ariella and Landon are 16 then I'll start complaining again."

He chuckled. "We survived 16 years and now we just need to survive two more with her and then she'll be out of our hands."

"Thank you for not leaving me to raise her on my own. I couldn't have done it without you."

"I wouldn't have wanted to do anything else for the past 16 years." He leaned over me and gave me a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**HEATHER'S POV**

"So how do I look?" I asked my friends as we were in our hotel room getting ready. I wore my dress I got two weeks ago with black heels and some accessories with my long brown hair curled.

"I love that dress!" They all said.

"I know. I look sexy, don't I?"

"If I was a boy, I'd be all over you." Mandi said.

"I would too." The other girls said.

"You guys, stop! Now let's head up to my party!"

My party is on the rooftop of a hotel with a great view of the city. There is no real theme but it's basically themed as a NYC nightclub.

**TEDDY'S POV**

"Don't you think the party turned out great, Spence?"

"More like pricey."

"Like you can't afford it." I said sarcastically. "She did have to survive with us as parents and our problems since she was born. She deserves it."

"Babe, I don't think we're that bad as parents."

"Daddy, thank you for paying for my party." Heather said walking over to us. "You are the besty best dad ever!"

"Anything for my gorgeous baby." He said giving her a hug.

Spencer and I both gave her a kiss on her cheeks "We love you."

"Love you too."

"Oh My Gosh Heather!"

"Oh My Gosh Cassie!" She yelled walking over to her.

"Babe, she has way too many friends." Spencer said. "How many people did she even invite?"

"I don't know like over a hundred."

"Oh, this is going to be just fun."

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER**

"We have special presentation for the birthday girl!" The DJ said. "Everyone please have your full attention to the screen."

"Babe did you do this?" Spencer asked with his arm wrapped around me.

"No, I didn't even know about it..."

The first few photos we saw were pictures of me and Spencer when I was pregnant with her. Then there was a photo of me at the hospital and there was a video being shown of me at the hospital in labor. It was a video diary I filmed for Charlie telling her I was having the baby.

_"Hey Charlie... It's Teddy and Ivy here at the hospital. Guess What! I have gone into labor and will have the baby will soon."_ A young 18 year old me said into the camera in pain. _"As you can see Spencer isn't here because I told him to go home since he has been super busy the last few weeks with finals, senior events, graduation, prepping for college and our move, and a very hormonal girlfriend bitching at him to help get ready for the baby. He literally just graduated like twelve hours ago and I guess Heather just wants to keep the celebrating going. I am really excited to see my daughter but scared to what is to come, pain wise, so wish me some good luck Charlie."_

"You look gorgeous Babe." Spencer whispered to me in my ear. "Even if you were in labor."

I smiled when he said that.

After that video was shown there were photos being shown of me holding Heather just after she was born and photos of Spencer holding her. I started to cry watching this much of it.

"Look at that… world's sexiest new daddy." I whispered to Spencer smiling.

"And don't forget mommy_. _Definitely world's sexiest mom."

I blushed when he said that.

_"Hey Charlie… Ivy here at the hospital with Teddy and Spencer. Guess what? They are proud new owners of a baby girl! Yeah, she was born at 8:45 Am today which is June 1st 2014." _She said pointing the camera over to my bed where we sat holding her_. "Isn't she cute?" _

_"Ivy get the camera out of her face! She was just born like four hours ago."_ I said pushing her with my one free arm.

_"Okay, Okay… Anything you want to say to Charlie T?" She asked._

_"Wish Spencer and me some good luck Charlie. We will definitely need it." _I said staring down at the baby.

_"Babe, let me hold her."_

_"Spencer no… she is my baby. Get off my bed." _I said kicking him off onto the hospital floor.

_"Owe Babe. Last time I checked I helped make her." _He said getting up off the floor.

"_Oh I know and that's why we are in the position we are in right now, but Mommy still loves you my little bundle of joy_." I said kissing the top of her head.

"_Daddy loves you too._" Spencer said trying to get close again.

"_Spencer I swear, she is having Mommy time."_ I said pushing him again. _"You had her while I slept for how many hours after she was born? Now go away."_

"_We are just going to have such a fun time together for the next eighteen years_." He said in a sarcastic tone.

_"Eighteen years?! Freaking eighteen years! Spencer Andrew Walsh! Are you already counting down the days until you can ditch me and our child!?" _A young me said getting mad.

_"Wait, no... I didn't mean that." _

_"Ivy freaking turn off the camera and beat his ass for me."_

Spencer placed his hands up in front of him backing up. "_Ivy you don't need to do this."_

_"Aw, is my little jock afraid of my big grizzly bear?"_

Ivy laughed and said. _"With parents like these… you should wish your little niece Heather some good luck Charlie." _She handed me the camera with it still rolling. "_Now Spencer, remember what I did to you that one day when I found out what you did to Teddy?" _She said cracking her knuckles. _"Now come here Walsh!"_

"_No Ivy, no, you don't need to do this! I, I promise I won't be an ass to her." _He said backing up_. "Please don't hurt me." _He said shutting his eyes tight.

I started to laugh and pointed the camera back at me. _"Well, Charlie, I'm a new mom, Spencer's going to get his ass beat by Ivy... again, we're moving to Boston in two months, PJ dropped out of college and heading to cooking school, you still don't like Toby, Gabe is dating Mrs. Dabney's granddaughter, and I'm a new mom. Us Duncan's are quite something, but it's just crazy how one stupid night, which was a mistake can change the whole course of your_ _life,_ b_ut this little precious bundle in my arms is not a mistake, even though she was a mistake, she is not a mistake. Who am I kidding, yes she is, but I still love her to death." _I paused looking down at the baby."_Well my sister dearest, my life is about to change or is changing dramatically as I speak."_ I glanced over at what Ivy was doing to Spencer since they were making a lot of noise in the background._ "So wish me some good luck Charlie. Ivy don't kill Spencer, I still need him!" _You could hear me say laughing as I turned off the camera.

"Didn't we just love each other Spencer?" I asked in a sarcastic tone looking up at him.

"Of course! But I love you even more now." He put his mouth closed to my ear. "And that is why I think we should have another baby." He whispered in my ear.

I looked at him and gave him a look like he was crazy. "Ha, you're joking right?"

"Come, on. We are thirty-four. We should have at least one more."

"Spencer, my body and I are done with having kids."

"Come on, one more before we get too old. We could have sex tonight."

"Spencer!" I shouted slapping his arm. "This is definitely not the time and place to talk about it, especially with horny teenagers around."

"At least think about it."

"Fine, but it will still be a no on more kids."

"What about on sex?"

"Maybe on that, if you use protection."

As the video presentation continued, there were short little video's and photos throughout her life being shown. It made me realize how old I am... I mean I'm thirty-four with four kids and Spencer wants another. Heather definitely did grow up fast and I am not looking forward to when she gets married and start having kids, which hopefully will be a while. I had tears running down my face.

"Aw, Babe, don't cry." Spencer softly said hugging me from behind.

"Our baby is 16 Spence. 16 years ago we were 18 and now she's almost 18."

"Mommy, I'm tired." Ariella said running over to us.

I bent down and picked her up. "We will go to our hotel room in a little bit okay Sweetie?"

She laid her head on my shoulder and snuggled into my body closing her eyes.

"You know Hun, when Ella and Land are 16, we will be forty-five." Spencer said.

"Oh god Spencer. Why did you even have to tell me that? We are so old."

"No we're not. When we are fifty, then we are old."

"I just wish we were teenager's again. I would have done everything differently."

"Like what?" Spencer asked curiously.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Like maybe not getting pregnant at 17. Going to college and living out my dream. I mean don't get me wrong, I love all my kids and my life sort of, but I would have loved it to been able to graduate high school with my class, go to college, getting a job, then getting married and maybe have kids."

"Well, I believe everything happens for a reason and there was a reason why everything happened they way it did. And now we have four wonderful kids, and maybe baby number five in the near future."

_"_Does the happy parents have anything they want to say to their daughter on this very special day?_" _The DJ shouted.

"I guess you're right Spencer. Like maybe we wouldn't have ended up together if none of this happened." As I said that, someone brought over a mike to me and Spencer.

_"__Anything you want to say to your birthday girl?__" _The DJ asked again.

"Yeah, you ruined our life." Spencer said joking around. "No, but Happy Birthday Baby Girl. We love you."

"DAD, WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS, I'M NOT A BABY!" Heather shouted from across the room.

"If you want a car you are." He said smirking.

"OMG DAD, DID YOU GET ME THE CAR I WANTED!"

"Spencer, did you seriously buy her a car for her birthday without consulting me about it?" I asked.

He covered the mike. "Of course not, I'm not stupid."

"Good, because she has to earn a car, like I had to. And in my opinion she hasn't earned one yet."

"Then do you want to be the one who breaks the news to her she didn't get it?"

"No, that's your job to break her heart." I said patting his back.

"DAD ANSWER ME!"

"Nope, because we aren't making you into a little spoil brat who gets everything she wants like my parents made me into. Happy Birthday Baby Girl we love you!"

"WOW, YOU ARE SO MEAN DAD, YOU GOT MY HOPES UP FOR NOTHING!"

"You did though Spencer."

"Would a mean dad let you have an expensive party?"

"LOVE YOU DADDY!"

"Hey Spencer, Hi Teddy." One of Spencer's friends said who also produced shows.

"Hey Zack."

"Hi."

"Teddy, can I ask you something? What were those little short clips at the beginning of the presentation?"

"Oh those? Well as teenager, starting from when I was 15, I made video diaries for my little sister who was a baby, to survive our crazy family until Spencer and I moved away to Boston two months after Heather was born. And then each time I would end the video with me saying _Good Luck Charlie_."

"You know, I could see a show about a sister who does that being popular and we could show your real video diaries at the end during the credits. Like the show could be based off of your family and real events that happened."

"Oh really?" I said surprised. "A show based off of my family? More importantly being popular?"

"Yes, we can talk later if you are interested in doing that." He said leaving.

"That's crazy Babe."

"I know, but it does sound interesting."

"You would really consider doing that?"

"Sure, why not?"

**HEATHER'S POV**

"I'm so jealous of you Heaths." Charlie said. "I remember my "Sweet 16 party". It wasn't even twice as good. Your parents were fighting and ready to get a divorce and your mom basically stole all the attention away from me."

"Hey not my fault. But it's hard to believe they were going to get a divorce with how they act together now."

"Hi Heather." I heard someone say. I looked behind me and saw Devin.

"Hi."

"Oh, happy birthday."

"Yeah, thanks."

"So who's the boy?" Charlie asked nudging me.

"This boy right here is my friend Devin. Devin this is my Aunt Charlie, my mom's younger sister."

"Hi."

"Hello Devin." She said. "Do you have a little crush on my niece?"

"Charlie!" I shouted. "Don't answer that Devin."

"I'm gonna go. But nice party."

I glared at Charlie and slapped her arm.

"What? Do you like him or something? Oh you like him, don't you?!"

"No comment." I said as I walked away.

"I knew it!" She shouted.

"You know nothing!" I shouted back.

**TEDDY'S POV**

It was time to cut the cake. Spencer and I stood behind Heather with Landon and Ariella basically asleep in our arms. The caterers lit the candles on the multi layered cake. The multi layered cake was black and white with zebra print with a big 16 on the top. The cake was vanilla with hazelnut cream cheese filling with rolled fondant as the icing.

Everyone started to sing happy birthday to her. She made a wish and blew out the candles.

"Happy Birthday Heather. We love you." Spencer and I both said giving her another kiss and hug.

"Love you too." She said hugging us back.

"Ariella, would you like some cake?" I whispered to my daughter who was sleeping.

"Babe, they don't need any cake."

"Yeah, you're right. If you give me Landon, I will take them to our hotel room and lay them down in the bed. It's past their bedtime."

"Alright." He said handing me him gently. "I'll be down when the party is over. I gotta keep an eye on our daughter."

"Don't do anything to embarrass her Spencer." I said as I walked away.

"Yeah, I won't…. that much."

I rolled my eyes at him.

**HEATHER'S POV**

It's now midnight, which means the party is over. All my presents I got are being delivered to my house and I will open them tomorrow when I go home. My parents are letting me and friends have our own hotel room.

"No boys in the room." My dad said.

"Dad I know, no boys. Don't you trust me?"

"Yes. Good night. I love you."

"Yeah, thanks for the party daddy, I love you."

I headed into my hotel room with my friends and we basically just collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep. This was definitely the best party ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**WEDNESDAY JUNE 13, 2029**

"Kids, Teddy, come here." Spencer shouted.

"What do you want now?" I asked as I walked into the room he was in.

"Yeah Dad." Luke said walking in behind.

"Heather get down here, I have a surprise for you guys."

"Oh great, not another surprise from my hubby."

"What's the surprise daddy?" Heather asked. "WAIT! Did you get me the car I wanted?!" She basically screamed.

"Gosh Heather, why are you so loud especially in the morning and no I didn't for your information."

"Then what is it?" She asked disappointedly.

"Pack your bags because we're going on a summer vacation!"

"To where daddy?" Ariella asked.

"Europe! I found out I have a summer tour there all summer. So that's where we are going to be for the whole summer."

"Umm… Spencer, when you say the whole summer what do you mean exactly?"

"We would come back a few days before school starts."

"Is that even a good idea Spencer because I remember when we went about five years ago, it took us about a week or so to get back on this time schedule?"

"Teddy, if it really worries you that much then you and the kids can leave a week early or a few days earlier than me to get back on this time schedule and be ready for school."

"Alright."

"When are we leaving dad?" Luke asked.

"Saturday."

"Saturday? That's three days from now." I said.

"Yup, you guys better get packing."

"Kids, go upstairs. I want to talk to daddy alone."

"Uh-oh, you're in trouble dad!" Luke said laughing as they left the room.

"Spencer… why are you springing this on me now?"

"I just found out."

I laughed. "That's a lie though. These types of things are planned months ahead, so why lie especially to me?"

"Okay fine, I was just reminded of it. But you don't seem excited to go. I thought you wanted to go back."

"I do want to go back but it's a twelve hour flight with all the kids. That will just be miserable and you said we are leaving in three days which means I have to make sure all the kids have enough things pack in two days and have myself packed too."

"Teddy, just watch, they will sleep the whole flight."

"Small problem, we can't go, well I can't anyways."

"Why?"

"The kids don't have passports you dummy."

"Crap…"

"Now would you like to be the one to tell them they aren't going?"

"Well we can get their picture taken today and have it rushed, problem solved."

"Spencer even if we do have it rushed, it would take at least three days and we don't have three days but two."

"Then I'll change our flight until the afternoon after our mail comes." He walked over to me and sat next to me grabbing my hand. "Babe, we can do it."

"Fine, but you are the one taking them to do their passports today."

"Anything you want. Now come here." Spencer scooped me up laying me on the couch and then got on top of me. "I want my wife to give her husband some wanted love."

I smiled and he started to kiss me. I wrapped my legs around his body and we changed position so he was on the bottom and I was on top.

"Hey mom, can I–" Heather stopped seeing her parents basically making out on the living room sofa. "Ewww, get a room!"

Spencer and I stopped and laughed a little.

"What do you want Sweetie?" I asked licking my lips as I got off of Spencer.

"Other than not allowing your dad to get any love from your mom." Spencer said.

"Umm… what did I want?" She asked herself blinking the image of her parents out of her mind. "Oh yeah! Mom, can I take your car and meet up with some friends?"

"No, we have to get ready for the trip and daddy has to go and get you and your siblings passports or you can't go."

"Ugh, you guys are so annoying!" She said leaving the room.

Spencer laughed. "Teddy, do you think we are doing a good job at raising her?"

"I guess we'll find out in the near future."

"Yeah and hey if she doesn't, we still have three maybe four to make sure they do."

"Exactly Spence. Now go take your children to the post office to get their passports dealt with."

"You know you could come with and help me."

"Nope, you got us in this situation and besides, I have to pack for Land and Ari and I know for a fact you won't help me with that."

"You know me so well. Kids let's go!" Spencer shouted.

"Where are we going daddy?" Landon asked walking back into the living room.

"The post office."

"Why?"

"Daddy wasn't using his common sense and now has to get you and your siblings passports at the last minute so you can enter Europe legally." I said.

"Well if mommy did what I suggested a few years ago, we wouldn't have this problem."

"So this is my fault now?"

"Didn't say that."

"But it was implied. You know what, I'm not gonna go now."

"What? Why?"

"Been there, done that and oh yeah you are getting on nerves again."

"What about the kids?"

"Oh it's okay. You can take them all on your own. Mama here needs a vacation away from them anyways."

"Fine, but you will be missing out on all the fun we are going to have."

"Mommy can I stay home with you?" Landon asked.

"You don't want to go with daddy to Europe?"

"I wanna be with you." He said climbing onto my lap.

"Of course you can. You and me can have so much fun together." I said giving him a hug.

"Land, you're a traitor."

He started to laugh and got up to give his father a hug. "Sorry daddy."

"I forgive you." He said hugging his son back. "Kids get in the car!" Spencer shouted.

"Mommy do I still have to go with daddy?" Landon asked.

"Yes, so you can have a passport when we need it."

"Kay."

**SATURDAY JUNE 16, 2029**

"Babe come on. You can still come with us."

"Nope, Land and I are going to have the best time without you guys."

"Like I said, you will be missing out."

"I don't know about that because remember Ariella is afraid of heights and you'll be on a twelve hour flight with her. Good luck." I said patting his back.

"Since when is she afraid of heights? We fly like ten times a year."

"Since always, you just never sit with her on the airplane so you wouldn't know."

"Then I'll just have her sit on the aisle seat."

"She'll still be nervous until the plane is back on the ground so like I said before good luck."

"Is that why you aren't going so I would have to deal with her on my own?"

"No, I'm not going because you were being an ass the other day and I rather not spend two and a half months in another country."

"Well, I'm still going to miss you."

"Yeah me too. I love you."

"I love you too."

We hugged and kissed each other and he, Heather, Luke, and Ariella left.

**SPENCER'S POV**

"Daddy, how much longer until we get there?" Ariella asked me as I was trying to sleep.

"Dad, get her to shut up, I'm trying to sleep over here." Heather said paranoid.

"Hun, go to sleep and when you wake up we will be there."

"Daddy but I can't sleep. I'm scared."

I sighed and wrapped my arm around her. Now I see what Teddy meant as she is scared of heights and gets nervous even if she doesn't sit near the window and look down. "There's nothing to be scared of baby girl, daddy's right here next to you. Try to sleep because when we land it will be three and we will be busy exploring and having fun."

She nodded and laid her head against my body. I gave her a kiss on the top of her head and went back to sleep.

**OKAY SO I'M BACK. I WAS LITERALLY GOING TO DIE OVER THERE. I WAS BORED OUT OF MY MIND AND THERE WAS NO INTERNET OR CABLE D': I WAS LITERALLY CRYING FROM BOREDOM. I LITERALLY FEEL LIKE I WAS ON ONE OF THOSE DUNCAN FAMILY VACATIONS. #WORSTVACATIONINTHEHISTORYOFVACATIONS **


	7. Chapter 7

**SUNDAY JUNE 17 2029**

"Landon Sweetie, come on. We don't want to miss our flight."

"Where are we going mommy?"

"Remember how I told you we are going to go to Texas to see Aunty Ivy and will eventually end up back in Denver to spend the some time with my family and then surprise daddy and your siblings for Luke's birthday in Europe."

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah silly, let's go."

I grabbed our suit cases and we headed to the car. I drove over to LAX and we got through security fairly fast. After a five hour flight, we landed in Houston, Texas. We exited the airport and saw Ivy waiting in the airport pick up and drop off area for us.

"Ivy!" I exclaimed giving my best friend a hug.

"Hey T." She said hugging me back. "Hi Landon."

"Hi Aunty Ivy."

"Okay Ivy, you seriously need to tell me what's up with you and Raymond." I said as we got into the car.

"We're just not feeling it, you know? And I have a feeling he might be cheating on me."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because like two times a week at least, he calls or texts me being like I have another "meeting" and won't be back until late and he doesn't get back until midnight or later."

"Oh yeah, that does sound like he's cheating on you. So what are you going to do, divorce or?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"How long have you guys been married for now?"

"Almost five years."

"You know, that's when all married couple starts getting annoyed and sick with each other. Except with me and Spencer it was eight years but we were basically married when Heather was a baby and I was pregnant so if I count that then twelve years.

"Do you think we should?"

"I mean divorce is never easy especially when you have kids, so be happy you have none. If Spencer and I didn't have so many kids, just Heather and maybe Luke, then I probably would have just gone through with it. But the twins were just a little over a year and I just couldn't split our family up and I love Spencer anyways and I wouldn't had been happy with the divorce either. But on the other hand, if he was cheating on me, then we would have gone straight for divorceville, no looking back."

"So you think we should?"

"Are you a hundred percent sure he's cheating on you?"

"No but it's not just that. We're just not into this anymore like I said before. I feel like I try more than he does in our marriage. Like is it just how men are or is it just him. How is it in your marriage?"

"To be completely honest, I think Spencer tries more in our marriage than I do. Maybe because he doesn't want me to just get up and leave him, but for sure he does."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm not going to be explicit about it and all since Landon is in the back, but he shows a lot of affection to me whenever, wherever, and doesn't care in front of who. Like let's take the other day, he was ready just to have "fun" with me on the living room couch, but I didn't let it go that far of course and then Heather walked in and was like eww stop blah, blah, blah. Hey, when was the last time you guys had any "fun"?"

"I'm not going to tell you T! That kind of stuff is private."

"You won't tell me because you don't remember when the last time was and in my opinion, if you don't remember when the last time it was, it was too long and that is never healthy in a relationship."

"What's the longest you guys gone without doing anything?"

"Maybe a year or something like that but only because I just had a baby and my body was still getting back to normal and I hated him seeing me with my flabby stomach. I was so unattractive. And after I have a baby it's like don't touch me, I don't want another baby."

"That's understandable. Okay T, be honest since you are being so open about it, when was the last ya'll did anything?"

"Like two weeks ago."

"Hey, if ya'll are doing so well, why didn't you go to Europe with him?"

"I didn't feel like going and for such a long time and he was also getting on my nerves the other day, but Landon and I will surprise them for Luke's birthday. And then we'll probably end up doing I miss you "fun"."

"Oh god T, I don't need to know all about your "fun" life."

"You know, I have never been to your place in Texas before."

"That's right huh? Well we're here." Ivy said as she drove into the driveway.

"I just thought of something. Why don't you go in and be like to him I want a divorce and see what he does. When I did that with Spencer, he changed his attitude and focused on getting me back and winning over my heart again."

"You know that may work."

"Yeah I know. I have been through it all. Come on Landon, let's get out."

I grabbed my and Landon's things from the trunk and headed inside the house.

"Hey Ivy, is Raymond home?"

"Ugh, yeah, I'm pretty sure he is anyways. Hey Ray, come say hi to Teddy and Landon."

"Mommy, can you pick me up?" Landon asked holding his arms up.

I bent down and picked up my son. "Land you are getting to heavy for mommy now."

"How much does he even weigh now?" Ivy asked.

"I don't know. Maybe fifty pounds or something like that. He and Ariella are just growing up way to fast, well all my kids are. Like Heather just turned 16, I feel like she was just born."

As I said that I saw Raymond walk into the entry way where we were. I could feel the tension between the two which is pretty awkward.

"Hey Teddy." He said giving me a hug. "Hey Land."

"Hi Raymond."

"Hi." Landon said a bit tiredly laying his head on my shoulder.

"How about we head out for dinner?" Raymond suggested looking at what time it was on his watch.

"Yeah, I'm fine for whatever." I said.

"Honey, where do you want to eat?" Raymond asked.

"You pick."

"Teddy, what do you feel like having since you are our guest?"

"It doesn't matter. Whatever is fine and Land is a good boy and will eat anything."

"Then how about we go to Boscerino's?"

"Yeah that's fine." Ivy said. "Let's go."

We all got into Raymond's car with Ivy and Raymond in the front and I was in the back with my son. The car ride was definitely awkward because it was mainly silent I mean besides small conversation between me and Land. I can definitely see what Ivy means as they are just not into it anymore and I'm not just talking about sex.

After we arrived at the restaurant and ordered our food, there was an awkward silence again.

"So, what is new with you guys?" I asked ending the awkward silence. "I feel like I haven't seen you guys in forever."

They both looked at each other and shook their head. "Nothing…"

"Really, nothing at all?"

"Oh I got a new job promotion and I'll be making a lot more money. But the thing is I'll be traveling more."

I stared at him. "Oh really? How do you feel about that Ivy?"

"I mean I wish he didn't have to, but I guess I'll just have to deal just like you have to when Spencer is traveling."

"Yeah I absolutely hate it when he has to leave but it brings us closer because we miss each other too much but we all come with him if…" My phone started to ring interrupting our conversation, it was Spencer. I excused myself from the table to answer the phone out in the waiting area so I wouldn't be that one rude person.

"Hey Spence."

"Hey Babe, sorry I didn't call or text you sooner to tell you we got here safely."

"It's okay, I understand. I just figured you were busy with all the kids and Heather got distracted with wanting to go shopping in like every store."

"That's actually exactly what happened."

"Why are you still up? Isn't it like two A.M. or something?"

"Yeah… I couldn't sleep so I decided to see what my wife is up to. So what are you up to?"

"I'm actually out to dinner with Ivy and Raymond."

"You're in Texas?"

"Yeah... is that okay?"

"I mean I rather have you be here with me instead, but I'm cool with it. How are those two?"

"You know I don't know. Ivy was like I think he's cheating on me and we're just not into our relationship anymore."

"Oh wow really?"

"Yeah, and she was asking me if she should get a divorce."

"That's just crazy."

"Yeah I know…"

"Mommy, the food is here." Landon said running over interrupting me.

"Okay Sweetie, I'll be there in a second. Do you want to say hi to daddy?"

He nodded and I handed him my phone. "Hi daddy."

"Hey Land. Are you being good for mommy?"

"Yes."

"Good boy. Now give mommy back the phone."

"Mommy here." Landon said handing me back the phone.

"Hey, I'm back, but I have to go."

"Oh Okay. I miss you and I'll call you tomorrow."

"Yeah I miss you too. The kids better be in bed sleeping by now Spencer."

"Don't worry they are. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

"Mommy come on." Landon said pulling me.

"Okay, Okay, I'm coming."

When we got back to the table, Raymond and Ivy were already eating and seemed by the look of it bickering a little but stopped when we came back.

"So who were you talking to?" Ivy asked.

"Spencer…"

"How's he?"

"He's good, we're good, the kids are good, everything is good, right Landon?"

He nodded while he ate.

"Are you guys done with having kids?"

"I don't know. Spencer wants at least one more before we get too old. So there might be one more little Spendy baby within a year."

After we finished eating, we headed back to their house. I helped Landon get ready for bed and tucked him in one of the guest bedrooms.

"Goodnight baby, I love you."

"Love you mommy."

I kissed his forehead and closed the door behind me and headed over to the room I am staying in and got ready for bed.

In the middle of the night, I heard someone coming in my room. I assumed it was Landon but it wasn't, it was Raymond. I reached over and turned on the lamp next to my bed seeing him trying to get close to me.

"What the fuck are you doing Raymond?"

"I want you Teddy."

"Are you fucking drunk?"

"I've always wanted you Teddy."

"Raymond fucking go away. I'm married."

"I want you to suck my big black dick. I want to ram it into your white pussy and destroy it. I want you to fuck me long and hard."

I slapped him across his face. "You're fucking disgusting even if you are drunk."

I got out of the bed and grabbed my phone and ran over to sleep with Landon. I quietly opened the door and locked it so Raymond wouldn't come and bother me. I saw my son starting to wake up probably because he was getting scared.

"Shh… it's just mommy. Go back to sleep." I whispered softly as I got into bed next to him. I looked at my phone to see what time it was and it was three in the morning. I couldn't get back to sleep after being woken up by that Raymond so I got out of bed and walked over into the bathroom to call Spencer.

"Hey." I heard him say as he answered his phone. "Is something wrong?"

"Why would something be wrong?" I asked.

"Because you're calling and it's like what three in the morning your time."

"Well I wouldn't necessarily say something is wrong but you want to know what just happened to me literally five, ten minutes ago."

"What happened Babe?"

"I was sleeping right, and then I heard someone walk into my room and I just assumed it was Landon you know? And then I opened my eyes and it was most certainly not my son. Guess who."

"Who Hun, Ivy?"

"No, it was Raymond. So I turned on the lamp which is next to my bed and I'm like what fuck Raymond because he was trying to get all closed to me."

"Oh."

"And then he's like, I want you teddy. I want you to suck my big black dick. I want to ram it up your white pussy and destroy it."

"What the fuck, I'm the only one who is supposed to do that to you."

"Not the point. Anyways I'm like I'm fucking married and he's like I want you to fuck me long and hard."

"So what did you do, fuck him long and hard?" He asked laughing.

"Oh god Spencer, of course not! I slapped him across the face and ran over to sleep with Landon."

"Was he drunk?"

"I don't even know, I hope so."

"Babe, why don't you and Land just come to Europe with the rest of us? That way you don't have to deal with my so call best friend. And I  
can do all that he wanted to do to you and more."

"Oh my gosh Spencer, I would totally slap your ass right now if I was with you just for saying that."

"You know I'd like that."

"Ha, I know but umm... I'm just going to go to Denver and just try to forget this even happened."

"Are you going to tell Ivy?"

"I don't know, should I?"

"Wouldn't she ask why you are leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm sure she'll get a divorce from him now."

"I'm even thinking about divorcing him as my best friend for trying to get at my wife."

"Well I'm going to go back to bed now Babe."

"You're sleeping with Landon now, right?"

"Yeah, and I locked his door so he won't try to get at me again."

"Alright, I'll talk to you more later. I love you. Bye"

"Okay, love you. Bye."

I turned my phone off and walked over to get back in bed with my son. I kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear. "I love you." And went back to sleep.

At nine in the morning I woke back up and texted my mom to tell her that Landon and I would be coming actually today and then I used my phone to buy airline tickets for twelve. After we both got dressed, I brought our suit cases down and fed him a little breakfast. I saw Ivy down there alone so I figured Raymond was already at work which I am happy about.

"Hey Ivy, thanks for letting us spend the night."

"You guys are leaving today? I thought you said you would be here for a few days."

"I did too but things happened last night."

"What do you mean things?"

"I'm not going to go into explicit details because of Landon but let's just say Raymond came in my room at three in the morning and wanted to have hardcore "fun" with me."

"What the fuck, what did you do?"

"I slapped him across the face and ran over to sleep with Landon. But before I got into bed with Landon, I called Spence to tell him what happened and he was like I'm divorcing him as my best friend."

"I'm going to slap the shit out of him when he gets home."

"You know how you were uncertain he's cheating on you? Well I'm pretty sure he is after what he tried to do to me."

"Yeah, I was uncertain about divorcing him but now after hearing about this I am one hundred percent certain and will go to the court house today and file."

"Yeah, can you drive us over to the airport? I'm going to go over to my mom's now. You know I'd stay longer but after tonight I'm just done with him."

"Yeah, when's your flight?"

"I just bought tickets for twelve so we need to leave in thirty minutes. You know, you should fly back with us. You can file for divorce in Denver tomorrow and that way you won't have to be with that ass tonight."

"You think I should?"

"Oh yeah, I'll buy you a ticket right now." I said grabbing my phone. "Done, you're coming with so go pack, but not a lot you know."

"You are just something Teddy. But I love you."

"I know." I said smiling. "I love you too."

Thirty minutes later, the three of us left heading to the airport. Three hours later, we landed back in Denver. We got off the plane and waited for my mom and her mom to pick us both up.

"You know, you never told me how Spencer acted when you told him what happened."

"I mean he's obviously upset. But he was like I'm the only one who is supposed to do all that to you. And he wants us to go to Europe so we are with him where no one will be like that to me but him and stuff."

"Well there's my mom. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright Babes. See you later."

Ten minutes later, I saw my mom.

"Come Land, Grammy's here." I grabbed my son's hand walked over to her with our luggage. "Hey mom."

"Hi Grammy."

"Hey Guys, we weren't expecting you two until the end of the week."

"Yeah well… when things happen, your plans change."

"Oh what happened?"

"You don't need to know, but thanks for picking us up."

"Yeah no problem Sweets. We love having you come home."

"And I love coming back home."

**I APOLOGIZE FOR SUCH A LONG CHAPTER. THIS IS ACTUALLY THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER DONE… 3K WORDS. ANYWAYS THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO BUT WRITE. SO HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT THE RAYMOND SITUATION? I PROBABLY WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT IF I WAS AT HOME BECAUSE I HAVE BETTER CREATIVE JUICES WHEN I'M AT HOME WATCHING TV OR A MOVIE WHILE WRITING AND I HAVE NOTHING HERE. SOO YEAH. **


	8. Chapter 8

Landon and I just landed in France where Spencer and the kids are currently for one of his shows. Tomorrow is also Luke's birthday, so it is perfect timing. We just dropped our luggage off at the hotel Spencer and the kids are staying in which is near the Eiffel Tower and now on our way to one of his shows to surprise them. When we got there, he was already performing so we walked over to where the kids were on the side of the stage.

"Mom!" The kids went when they saw us.

"There's my gorgeous children." I said giving them all hugs,

"What are you guys doing here?" Heather asked.

"Luke's birthday which is tomorrow, remember?"

"Oh yeah it is, isn't it."

"Wow you forgot my birthday Heather!" Luke said.

"Not my fault, I'm distracted by all the cute European boys and their dreamy accents."

"Heather, I hope you aren't trying to have any summer romances."

"I'm not gosh mom. Dad is making sure I won't."

"Ha good."

"Mommy I missed you." Ariella said hugging onto me.

"I missed you too." I said hugging her back.

The five of us walked back to the side of the stage to watch the rest of Spencer's performance. I saw him glance over off stage at us and smiled when he saw me. After the song he was singing was over, he ran quickly over to us and picked me up and spun me around hugging and kissing me.

"Mmmm." I hummed when our lips broke.

"I'm not done with you." He said putting me back down and running back onto the stage to finish his concert.

After his concert was over we all headed back to the hotel. Spencer picked me up in the entry way of our hotel suite and carried me to the bedroom and told the kids to get whatever they want from room service. He locked the door and threw me on the bed.

"You know Babe." Spencer said taking his shirt off and getting on top of me. "We should make a baby tonight." He leaned down and gave me a bunch of kisses.

I stared at his sexy abs and then back up into his eyes rubbing his arms. "Mmmm… sounds like we're going to be busy tonight."

He smiled and started to kiss me again. He started to take the rest of his clothes off and basically ripped off mines and was ready to put himself in me.

"Spencer." I said trying to catch my breath from all the kissing we've been doing. "Not so hard that the kids can hear us."

He gave me another kiss and shoved himself in me. He grunted with every stroke he did and I made sure not to moan so loud that the kids in the other room can hear us. Spencer started to go faster and deeper. I dug my nails into the sheets and bit my lip. We eventually changed positions that I was on top and he was on the bottom. We finally finished about an hour and a half later and I collapsed on him panting as I laid on his chest.

"I love you Teddy." Spencer said with his arms wrapped around my naked body.

"I love you too Spencer."

We kissed once more and fell asleep cuddling with each other.

The next morning we both woke up and Spencer pulled me closer to him.

He let out a breath. "Last night was definitely the best night I had in a while. You and that body of yours is just wow, incredible."

I blushed. "Yours isn't half bad either."

"I bet Raymond is jealous I got to do everything he wanted to do to you."

"Don't even start talking about that."

"I just think it's funny how he thought you would even consider fucking him when you are devoted to me and only me."

"Well this just shows you how much I love you because I could have fucked him and not tell you or Ivy about it."

"But I love you more." He leaned over and gave me a kiss.

"You know Spence, I feel like when we aren't around each other for a while, we get closer."

"I feel the same way and then we end up having great sex afterwards."

"How old do you think we will be when we stop?"

"You're never too old for sex Babe."

"Yes you are."

"Nope and why are you even thinking about that? We are only thirty-forty still young and sexy. So let's not think about the future but the present."

"Since we're thinking about the present, you know today is our son's birthday."

"Yeah I know. Remember how I almost missed his birth?"

"Yeah… that was crazy. I was freaking out like when the hell is Spencer getting here? I was so happy when I saw you walk through those doors."

"You know I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world. I would have made it even if you were already in the pushing phase."

"You know I was thinking, if I do end up pregnant with possibly our last baby, I might try it all natural."

"All natural as in no epidural?"

"Mhmm…"

"Babe, I really doubt you will be able to handle the pain. You will probably be screaming for the epidural three hours into labor."

"Like I said before Spence, try."

"You can try it all you want, but I'm just saying I doubt you will be able to handle the pain."

"That's why I'll try to go all the way without an epidural and if I can't handle it then I'll get one."

"Well how about we get pregnant first before talking about it."

"I have a feeling that I will be pregnant after the night we had."

He leaned over and kissed my belly. "Just for good luck." He said smiling.

I smiled and we laid in bed cuddling for the rest of the morning until the kids started to bother us.

**WEDNESDAY AUGUST 15, 2029**

**11:10 Am**

Today the kids and I are heading back home to California since school starts in a week and it will take about a week at least for the kids to get back on the California time schedule and Spencer will fly back at the end of the week. I haven't been feeling so hot lately so I am not looking forward to a twelve hour flight.

"Babe, you know you don't have to go today if you don't feel that great."

"Spence, I'll be fine and I'll probably just sleep the whole flight."

"You sure Hun?"

I nodded my head. "Positive."

"Alright, I'll see you at the end of the week."

Spencer gave me a hug and a kiss and the kids and I left to get into a taxi to head over to the airport. After a twelve hour flight, we finally landed back in LAX. I threw up at least two times on the flight so when we get back to the house, I'm going straight to bed.

"Kids, please don't bother me unless the house is on fire or someone is dying." I said as I walked up the stairs tiredly. "And try not to kill each other."

I walked into my room and closed the blinds so my room was dark and I basically passed out in my bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**MONDAY AUGUST 20 2029**

School starts on Wednesday for the kids so today we are doing last minute school shopping. I still don't feel that great, but I'm going to pull myself together. If I don't feel good by the end of the week, I'm going to see our doctor for sure since I would be sick for about two weeks.

"We are only going to get a few things today and I'll take you guys out shopping more when I feel much, much better." I said as we walked through the parking lot.

"Mom you know I could have just taken us shopping if you are still sick and you could have stayed at home." Heather said. "Remember, I do have my license."

"Yes I do know that, and I still can't believe it, but I'm fine. I just don't want to be out all day and I still have to go grocery shopping and pick something up for dinner and…" I stopped thinking about what she said. "You know what Heather, why don't you and Luke go shopping together and I'll give you my debit card and I'll go shopping with these two and we'll meet up in an hour or something. It'll be quicker." I took the card out from my wallet and handed her it. "I'll text you the code to it and don't buy too much with it since it is my debit and the money is taken out straight from my bank account and stay together."

"Oh yay, thanks mom. Come on Luke."

"Don't lose my card either or I won't let you do this again."

"Yeah mom, I won't."

"Alright, come on Land and Ari." I said grabbing their hands.

After shopping at the mall for about an hour and a half, we got back in my car and we drove over to the grocery store.

"What would you guys like for dinner?"

"I don't care." They all said.

"Don't be complaining when I make something you don't like. Do you guys need anything special or you must have?"

"Yes, I need more tampons." Heather said as she was texting.

"Go get them then. Luke you need anything or must have something?"

"Nope."

"Back." She said putting a pack of them in the cart.

I kept staring at those packs of tampons. When was the last time I even had my period? Don't I get it towards the beginning of the month? Oh crap, am I pregnant? I have been feeling nauseated but pregnancy never came to mind. I wonder if I am.

"Mom, you okay?" Heather asked.

I blinked and came back to reality. "Yeah, let's go. Here, you kids can go wait in the car and I'll be out in a minute." I said handing Heather the keys.

When the kids left, I went over to where they sell the pregnancy tests and bought a couple and then checked out. When we got back home, I brought the groceries in and put them away and then went up to my and Spencer's bathroom to take the tests I bought. After I peed on them and then placed them on the bathroom counter waiting for the answer.

"Babe, where are you?" I heard Spencer shout from downstairs.

"Bathroom, come here!" I shouted. I grabbed the three pregnancy tests I took and hid them behind me.

"What are you doing in here?" Spencer asked when he walked in. He leaned against the counter. "What cha hiding behind your back Babe?"

I bit my lip. "In my hands, I hold three pregnancy tests."

Spencer's eyes widened when I said that. "Teddy, are you pregnant?" He asked.

"At first that didn't cross my mind when I haven't been feeling good, and then when Heather needed to get more tampons I was thinking, when was the last time I had my period. And…"

"Wait, wait, wait, since when has Heather been on hers?" Spencer asked interrupting me.

"You're so late Spencer, since she's was like twelve but anyways I was thinking when the last time I had mines and it was at the beginning of July before I came to Europe with Land. And then we had sex trying to get pregnant. Now I am almost positive I am, because I haven't gotten my period this month yet so I would be late and I have been feeling nauseated lately and you put two and two together and it's symptoms of pregnancy."

"What do the tests say?"

"I don't know… I haven't looked yet."

"Well, why don't we look and get our answer?" Spencer said.

I nodded and placed them back on the counter. Spencer wrapped his arms around my belly from behind and locked his hands with mines. I glanced down at them and smiled at the results I saw and turned around to face Spencer.

"Well?"

"It says positive. I'm pregnant. We're having a baby."

"That's amazing Babe." Spencer picked me up and gave me a kiss spinning me around. "I love you. And I love you our new little addition." Spencer said kissing my belly.

I smiled and gave him another kiss and hugged onto him.

"When should we tell the kids?" Spencer asked.

"When me and the baby are safe."

"As in out of miscarriage zone?"

I nodded. "I doubt I'll have one but I don't want the kids to get their hopes up and then be like I lost the baby and have them be sad."

"Yeah, that's probably better. I'm just happy we're having another baby."

"Me too."


	10. Chapter 10

**WEDNESDAY AUGUST 22, 2029**

Today is the first day of school for the kids. Heather is a junior in high school, Luke is starting middle school and the twins are starting kindergarten. Hopefully Heather won't have history repeat its self with her becoming pregnant since she is nearing the age I was when I got pregnant with her but on the other hand she doesn't even have a boyfriend right now so I don't have to worry quite yet.

"Spencer, can you take Luke to school, then I'll take the twins to school and then Heather can drive herself."

"Yeah, we can do that."

"Great."

"Mom, I don't want to go to school!" Heather said as she walked into the kitchen grabbing something to eat.

"Hun, junior year is supposed to be the most important and one of the best years of high school because of prom and because that is what colleges mainly look at when you apply. So change your attitude and before you know it, you will be graduating high school and then by a blink of an eye you will be my age and you will be wishing you had these years back, I know I do. Now get going or you'll be late."

"Mom, I don't have a car remember?"

"Yeah, about that. Follow me."

Heather's facial expression changed when I walked her out front and she saw what we got her.

"You got me the car I wanted!" She basically screamed hugging me.

"Yes we did and only because you are going to need to take more responsibility with what daddy and I have to tell you guys." I handed the keys to the car to her. "We trust you with this car and you have to be home before eight on school nights and before midnight on weekends."

"Oh My God, thank you thank you thank you." She said as she got into the car. She started the car and put the top of it down.

"And if you get a ticket for anything what so ever, we are going to take the car away and you will need to pay off the ticket on your own and earn your way back to the car."

"Okay I won't, don't worry."

"Good, now get going, or you will be late."

"Thanks mom I love you!"

I watched her drive off and then walked back into the house.

**HEATHER'S POV**

As I was driving, I had the roof of my car down and I was blasting the radio to my favorite station. I can't believe they got me the car I wanted and in the color I wanted. My friend's are going to be so jealous but I wonder what mom and dad has to tell us and why I would have to take more responsibility because of it. Oh well, I'm just happy I got the car I wanted.

I drove up to my school and parked my car in the student parking lot. I put the top back up so nobody would trash my car and it wouldn't get dirty and headed into the school. I got my class schedule and then found some of my friends in the quad.

"Oh My Gosh, guess what I got today!" I said excitedly.

"How did you already get something today and it's only 7:50?" Jasmine asked.

"You got a boyfriend?" Avery asked.

"No, I almost did though when I was in Europe but then my dad ruined it but that's another story I have to tell you about."

"Then what did you get?"

"A car!"

"What kind of car!"

"The car I wanted, a yellow convertible Fiat."

"Oh lucky, that's such a cute car."

"Yeah I know. I'm so happy."

"So how about you tell us about how you almost got a boyfriend but your dad ruined it." Emily said.

"Oh my god! Where were we when that happened? Okay well it happened a couple of times actually. One of the times I was in Paris walking around and shopping with my dad and two younger siblings."

"Two? I thought you have three."

"I do but Landon wanted to stay back with my mom. So I was near the Eiffel Tower alone since my siblings and dad went to get something out of this one store and I didn't want to go with them. So here I am sitting under a tree near the Eiffel Tower taking in the scenery and on my phone and then this boy comes up to me."

"Was he cute?"

"Of course! European boys are like oh my god! And then their accents are so sexy."

"Snap out of it Heather." Ariana said snapping her fingers at me.

"Sorry, but like I said I was under this tree just chilling you know and then he walks up to me. I was about to scream at him to get out of my way since he was blocking the sun and everything and then I looked up and saw this guy. He said hi my name is Louis but of course in his dreamy accent and I'm like hi I'm Heather."

"And then what happened?"

"So he sat next to me and we started to talk and I was flirting because you know I'm such a flirtatious girl."

"Everyone knows that Heather, that's why all the boys go crazy for you." Avery said.

"No they don't. So here I am talking to him, he was about to give me his number and probably something more but then my dad and siblings showed up ruining it for me. My dad's like come on baby girl, we got you the ointment you needed."

Everyone started to laugh.

"Stop laughing, it wasn't funny but embarrassing. So I'm like shut the fuck up dad I don't use ointment and that boy got up and said bye to me and left. When he left I slapped my dad and I gave him the silent treatment for the rest of the day."

"Oh my god, I love your dad." Avery said laughing her ass off.

"I love my dad and all but when he starts being annoying as hell to me like that one situation I absolutely hate him. Like I understand why and all he's like this, he just doesn't want me to end up pregnant like my mom did but like I won't let that happen and he needs to stop chasing the boys away or I will do something or at least mess with him."

"Mess with him like how?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know maybe like daddy I'm pregnant."

"Oh wow Heather, who's the baby daddy." Connor asked walking over to us.

"It's you, you don't remember that night we had?"

"How could I forget?" He winked at me.

We all started to laugh and then the bell rang to head to our first period.

**TEDDY'S POV**

"Spencer I was thinking."

"What about Hun?"

"We need to move."

He looked up and closed his laptop. "And why do we need to move?"

"Because our house it too small." I said in a whinny tone.

"No it's not Teddy."

"Yes it is. Look, we only have six bedrooms."

"Yeah and all six will be filled. We share the master bedroom, Heather, Luke, Landon, Ariella, and the new baby has their own."

"But shouldn't we have at least one guest bedroom for whenever our families want to come and stay with us? And where will we put all the furniture in that extra bedroom anyways if we stay here?"

"Sell it?"

"New house Spence, got it?"

"Teddy, let's just talk about it."

"We did, just now."

He sighed. "Fine, new house."

"Good boy."

**SO WHAT GENDER WOULD YOU LIKE THE NEW BABY TO BE? I'M THINKING MAYBE A GIRL BUT I DON'T KNOW. UMM… YEAH, WELL THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY AND THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT FOR THE UPDATE.**


	11. Chapter 11

**TUESDAY SEPTEMBER 4, 2029**

Today is my first doctor's appointment. Nobody including the kids knows about my pregnancy yet but I'll probably tell the kids today. I'm going to a new doctor since the woman I used for the birth of Luke and the twins retired but this time I'm going to use a male doctor. Spencer is coming with me of course and let's just hope all is well with the baby.

"Hello, welcome to Valley Hills Medical Center, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked as we walked in.

"Hi, I have an appointment."

"What's your name Ms.?"

"Teddy Walsh."

"Oh here you are and is this your first time here?"

"Yes."

"Great, please take a seat over in our waiting room and you will be called back shortly. In the mean time, please fill these forms out and return them back to me." She said handing me a clipboard.

"Thanks."

I handed Spencer the papers to fill out when we sat down. Twenty minutes later, a nurse called me back and Spencer and I walked into our room. The woman told me to get on the scale so she can weigh me and then took my blood pressure. After she was done, the doctor walked in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Terrance." The middle age man said walking in. He wasn't much older than me and Spencer. He shook both mine and Spencer's hands.

"I'm Teddy and this is my husband Spencer."

"Well Teddy, I am assuming you are here because you are pregnant." He said as he took a seat on the stool in front of us.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Great. Do you happen to know how far along you are?"

"Umm… probably around six or seven weeks."

"And is everything on these forms you filled out accurate?"

"As of right now yes, but we are going to move so our home address won't be the same."

"Okay, once you move you will need to fix that."

I nodded. "Okay."

"How you feeling dad?" He asked Spencer.

"Pretty good."

"Is this your guy's first child?"

"More like fifth child." Spencer said.

"Oh good, so I assume you know exactly how these appointments go. So why don't we just skip the intro and check on the baby?"

"That would be great actually." I said smiling. I laid down on the table lifting my shirt up so the doctor could put the gel on my stomach. I felt chills go through my body when he did that. I totally forgot how cold the gel is. He grabbed his ultrasound wand and moved it around my stomach.

"Well you are definitely pregnant and about eight weeks along. Does that sound correct?"

"Yes."

"With one baby right?" Spencer asked just to be sure since the last time we did have twins.

"Yes with one baby."

I was relieved when he said I only have one baby because I wouldn't want twins again. I just couldn't do that pregnancy again because it was too hard.

"So I assume you know what vitamins you should be taking each day and how to keep both you and the baby healthy since it is your fifth child."

"Yeah, I do."

"Great, I would like to see you back in seven weeks and you will be fifteen weeks along. Hopefully we will be able to see the gender of the baby. Would you like to know your due date?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Well the computer says April 3, 2030 but the baby could be early or late."

"Okay."

"Do you have any questions?"

"Umm… No I think I'm good."

"Great, I'll see you in seven weeks then."

Spencer and I both got up and made my next appointment and then headed to the car to pick up Land and Ari from kindergarten since it's about the time they get out.

"Well, I'm happy we only have one baby in that stomach of yours now." Spencer said as he was driving.

"Yeah, me too. I know for a fact I couldn't do another twin pregnancy again. It was too stressful and I was so moody."

"Yeah and I had to live with your cute moody self. But it was worth it because we got two great kids out of the results of that."

"Yeah we do, don't we? We make cute children."

"Well they do have a pretty cute mama if I say so myself."

I blushed. "And they have a pretty handsome daddy if I say so myself."

He laughed and grabbed my hand and kissed it. "When should we tell our families about baby number five?"

"Are we flying back to Denver for Thanksgiving because if we are, we could do it then?"

"I don't know. Last time I spoke to my parents, they wanted to come out here for Thanksgiving since we've been traveling a lot lately."

"I mean I guess that will be fine if they do. That way we don't have to travel with all the kids."

"You know we could invite both our families out here for Thanksgiving and then tell them all at once about the baby."

"Yeah, I don't know about that."

"Why?"

"Because it's like twenty people including us. That's just way too many."

"Teddy come on, the last time we had everyone together was Christmas when Heather was like four. It'll be fun."

"More like chaotic and more stress on me and the baby."

"Hun, you don't have to do anything but relax. And wouldn't it be nice to have one last get together in this house if we are going to be moving real soon?"

"Just to make you happy then fine, we can do it. You know I was thinking we should start looking for homes after Thanksgiving and then move in before Christmas."

"Yeah, we can do that. We just have to find a house in our kid's school district and we'll be fine."

Spencer and I got out of the car after he parked it in the school parking lot and went in to get Land and Ella.

"Hi mommy and daddy." They both said as we walked over to them.

I bent down to their level. "Hey, did you have fun today?"

They both nodded.

"I made you this mommy." Ella said showing me a picture she drew. "Like it?"

"I love it."

"What, daddy doesn't get anything?" Spencer asked acting sad."

"Not from me." She said smiling.

I started to laugh. "And I thought she was a daddy's girl."

"I know me too."

"Landon, did you make anything?" I asked my son.

"Nope."

"Well let's go you two." Spencer said getting up.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Landon said.

"Me too daddy." Ariella said agreeing with her brother.

"How about we go out to eat then and we have a surprise to tell you both, so we will tell you then."

"Tell us what mommy?" Ariella asked as I helped her into the car.

"Well you will have to wait and see."

"Is it a good surprise daddy?" Landon asked.

"It depends, I mean mommy and I think it's good but it doesn't necessarily mean you will like it."

"Where would you two like to go to eat?" I asked as I got into the front.

"I want pizza!" Landon said.

"Is that what you want too Ella?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah!"

"Alright." Spencer said starting the car. We drove over to a pizzeria.

"Spencer, do you think we need a bigger car?" I asked as we were driving.

"No, I think we can fit everyone if we end up having to. The two older two would be in the third row and then the three younger ones in the middle row and us in the front."

"Yeah, you're right."

When we got to the restaurant, we ordered the pizza we wanted and then waited for it to be served.

"So daddy and I decided we are going to move by the end of the year." I said.

"Move to where?" Ariella asked.

"Don't worry, we are going to stay in this same area as our current house, we are just looking for a bigger home." Spencer said.

"Why?" Landon asked.

"Well, I have a baby in my stomach."

"A baby?" They both said.

"Yeah, there's a little baby in mommy's stomach which means you will have either a little brother or sister." Spencer said.

"How did you get a baby in your belly mommy?" Ariella asked.

I was quiet trying to remember what I told Heather when she asked me that when I was pregnant with Luke and when Luke asked about the twins.

"Did you eat it?" Landon asked.

"No, mommy didn't eat the baby." Spencer said laughing.

"Then how did you get the baby in you?"

"Well when a mommy and a daddy love each other so much they want kids. So when they want to have a baby, the mommy has to eat a special seed and a baby will grow inside me." I didn't entirely lie because a sperm is basically a seed being planted in your eggs.

"Just like with a plant. You plant it in the ground and it grows." Spencer said.

"And then nine months later the baby is born."

"How will you get the baby out of you?" Ariella asked.

"Well I'm going to go to the hospital and the nice doctors will help get the baby out."

"Oh!"

"Are you excited to become big siblings?" Spencer asked.

"Yes!" They both said excitedly.

That made me happy to hear because bringing a new baby into the family is never easy especially for the youngest ones. But I think they are truly happy. I just hope the older two will take it well because I know I didn't when mom told me she was pregnant with Charlie and Toby. Like why the hell are you having more kids?

A couple hours later when everyone was home we called Heather and Luke down to tell them.

"What do you need to talk to us about?" Heather asked. "I was busy doing homework."

"That's good to hear you are busy doing that and not something else." Spencer said.

Heather realized what that something else was that her father was referring to. "Never will I ever, not yet anyways and I don't even have a boyfriend to do it with."

"Can you just get to it?" Luke asked. "We are busy kids with lots of homework."

"Since when do you get homework Luke? You are only in middle school and I barely had any."

"I'm taking advance classes unlike you did."

"Well I'm taking them now and doing great in them and middle school is a joke. Those advance classes are just like the regular classes."

"Kids enough." Spencer said. "We have to talk to you guys about something."

"Did we do something because if we did it was Heather's idea!" Luke said pointing at his sister.

"What? He is so lying, it was his idea!" Heather said pointing at her younger brother.

"What did you two even do?" I asked much more curious now.

They both looked at each other and said, "Nothing."

"We'll find out eventually Babe." Spencer said.

"Yeah… anyways, we are going to be moving by the end of the year."

"Why, I love our house." Heather said.

"Well it's not quite big enough for us anymore." I said.

"How come?" Luke asked.

"Because I'm pregnant."

"What?" They both said.

"Mom and I had sex and now she is pregnant." Spencer said smiling.

I slapped his arm. "Spencer!"

He started to laugh. "What, they both know how babies are made and if they didn't then now they do."

"Eww, you guys still do it." Heather said now disgusted.

"We just don't do it, we do lots of it." Spencer said smirking. "You know women are much hornier when they are pregnant so there might be a chance we will do something tonight or all week."

"Eww!" They both said.

"Spencer, I think our kids know too much about our sexual life now thanks to you."

He started to laugh and wrapped his arms around me.

"Is that all you needed to tell us?" Luke asked.

"Yeah you can go now." I said.

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" Heather said rushing out of the room.

"Babe, are you as horny as I am?" Spencer whispered into my ear.

"You know I'd help you with that if you didn't tell our freaking kids all about our sex life."

"Teddy, come on, everyone has sex. It's just the plain and simple fact of life."

"Yeah, but our children don't need to know all about their parents sex life. I know I wouldn't want to know about my parents and I know for a fact you wouldn't want to know about your parents."

"True, just thinking about my parents having it is just…" Spencer stopped shaking his head to get the image of his parents doing it out.

"Well them doing it made you and now I have you."

"Yeah, but I wish they had at least one more so I could have a younger sibling."

"From what your mother told me about you as a baby, I understand why they didn't want another. You always give them a hard time even  
as a baby crying your ass off for boob time or something."

"I'll still cry my ass off for boob time from you." He said smirking.

I laughed and rolled my eyes and walked out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**FRIDAY OCTOBER 26 2029**

I am now fifteen weeks pregnant which means I'm entering my second trimester. My morning sickness has been slowly going away as I get further along. It has been getting harder to keep this pregnancy a secret from the public since my baby bump is growing and starting to be noticeable. Today is also my next doctor's appointment and hopefully we will find out the gender too, so I am very excited.

Spencer and I walked into the doctor's office and didn't have to wait long before being called in back by a nurse. She weighed me and took my blood pressure before the doctor came.

"Hello Teddy." Dr. Terrance said walking in. He sat on the stool in front of Spence and me. "How is your pregnancy going?" He asked.

"I'd say it's going well, definitely better than my first pregnancy."

"No kidding." Spencer said joining in. "You were so moody and emotional last time."

"Hey!" I said slapping his arm. "You weren't so hot either."

The doctor laughed. "How are you doing dad? Is this woman right here treating you well?"

"Describe well." Spencer said laughing. "Yeah she is." After he said that he shook his head mouthing _no she's not _pointing at me.

"Spencer I know what you are doing so stop or I will make your life miserable, worst than the last pregnancy."

The doctor laughed again. "Well, how about we stop the chic chatting and check the baby?"

I nodded and laid down lifting my shirt up. He poured the gel on my stomach and then moved the ultrasound wand over my belly and I heard the heartbeat.

"Well Teddy, the baby is looking good, so keep up what you are doing."

I smiled. "Great."

"It looks like you will be able to find out the gender too. Would you like to know it or want to be surprised?"

"We want to know." Spencer said grabbing my hand.

Dr. Terrance nodded and tried to find a better image of the baby's gender. "So what are you guys hoping for?" He asked as he did that.

"I want another girl of course, but I won't complain if it's another boy."

"I want another boy so the girls won't out number us men in the house, but if it's another daughter I won't complain. I'll love her just as much."

"Good answer Spence." I said patting his thigh.

"Well it looks like it's a girl."

"Aw, another girl Spence." I said looking up at him. "What the percentage?" I asked.

"It's about ninety percent. I would like to see you in about eight weeks after the holidays and you will be about twenty-three weeks."

"Okay."

"Do you have any questions?"

"No, I don't anyways."

"I do actually." Spencer said. I looked at him when he said that. Now what kind of question is going to come out of that mouth of his? "What can I do to get her to have sex with me?"

And of course it's another question about sex. I slapped Spencer when he asked that. "Spencer Andrew Walsh! Don't even go there. Don't even answer that Dr. Terrance."

Dr. Terrance laughed again and got up. "Well you two are quite a couple. I will see you in eight weeks."

"Yeah, thanks." I slapped Spencer again behind the head when the doctor left. "You won't be getting anything now and I was going to let you have something tonight."

Spencer let out a breath. "Ha, wow babe. You could have told me so I didn't have to embarrass us."

"You embarrassed yourself, now let's go." I said getting up

**THIRSDAY NOVEMBER 29 2029**

Today is Thanksgiving so both our families besides PJ, Sky, and their kids will be here. I am real excited to tell them about hopefully my last pregnancy. I am about four months pregnant now so it has been hard to keep this pregnancy of mines a secret because my baby bump just keeps on growing.

"Teddy, my parents are here." Spencer shouted up to me.

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror to make sure you can't see my baby bump through my flowy shirt. I'm excited to tell them especially since it has been getting so hard not to. I walked out of my room and walked down seeing them in the walkway of the entrance.

"Spencer, why don't you let your parents in?" I said as I walked down towards them.

"Hey Teddy." Both his parents said.

"Hi Paul and Linda." I said hugging them. "How are you both?" I asked as the hug released.

"We're well." Linda said. "How about you?"

A big grin appeared on my face thinking about the baby. "I'm great, better than great actually, more like fantastic."

"Well someone is in a good mood today." Spencer said wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"I am and I don't even know why, I mean I do know why but... you know what I mean."

"She was so mean to me yesterday and I did nothing to her."

"You know exactly why I was acting like that, and get use to it because it won't be the last."

Both his parents laughed.

"Well we brought champagne." His mother said holding a bag. "How about we open a glass?" She suggested.

"Wow mom, already in the drinking mood?" Spencer said laughing.

"Actually I can't drink." I said.

His parent stared at me. "How come?" Paul asked.

"Teddy, why don't you just tell them?" Spencer said.

"Why don't you, they're your parents."

"Well, Teddy's pregnant again."

"Oh she is?" Paul said.

"Yeah, I am."

"Congrats you two." Linda said giving both me and Spencer another hug. "How far along are you?"

"About 20 weeks."

"Do you know what you're having?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, we're having a daughter." Spencer said. "Now they're going to have more power over of us men in this household."

I rolled my eyes. "We already do, what's new?"

"Was this pregnancy planned?"

"Yes and no. Spencer wanted another baby so here I am pregnant."

"We're also going to be moving into a bigger house by the end of the year since this woman right here thinks this house is too small."

"Spencer it is though, why can't you just understand that?"

"Hun, it's not. You're just being paranoid."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Where are you?!" Heather yelled from upstairs. "You're not in your room!"

"What do you want, I'm down here." I shouted up.

"Can I go Black Friday shopping tonight?!" Heather yelled down as she stood at the top of the stairs.

"Absolutely not." Spencer said.

"Dad, I wasn't even talking to you, but to mom. Can I?"

"And who would you go with?"

"Amanda, Casey, Katie, Ryder, Troy, Connor, Devin, and probably other people."

"Oh are you and Devin dating." Her father asked. "It seems like you guys have been spending a lot of time together lately."

"Oh My God, Dad! We are just freaking friends. Gosh, not all the boys I'm friends with I'm dating. Just take Connor for example."

I rolled my eyes at my husband. "Spencer just go somewhere and I'll deal with her."

"Mom, Dad, let's go see the other kids." Spencer said guiding his parents to the other room.

"Oh My God, Thank you! Can I mom?"

"Now where will you guys be shopping?"

"Just here in Beverly at the mall. Please."

I licked my lips. "Okay, you can go but you have to be back by two A.M."

"What, only two hours of shopping?"

"Hey, just be happy I'm letting you go even just for a few hours, so take it or leave it."

"Fine, deal."

"Why don't you come down and say hi to your grandparents?"

"I will later." She said heading back to her room.

"Teddy, come here." Charlie yelled.

"What do you want?" I yelled back.

"Just come here, I need to talk to you about something for a second."

"No, you come up to my room if you want to talk." I said heading up.

"Ugh, you are such a pain Teddy!" Charlie said entering my room.

"Well I am pregnant, so what do you expect? What do you even want?"

"Like I said before, I need to talk to you about something."

"About what?" I said getting more comfortable on my bed. I motioned her to come sit with me.

"So don't freak."

"Charlie, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"So like you know how I have a boyfriend right? We met in one of our college classes."

"Yeah, what about him?"

"So like we went to this college party together, and there was alcohol and we got drunk and had sex."

"Oh god, are you going to tell me you're pregnant?"

"Not exactly, but I think I might be and I'm scared to tell mom and dad because they will be disappointed."

"Oh Charlie, why did you have to drink?"

"Teddy, I was at a college party, what do you expect us to drink Cool Aid?"

"So why don't you just go take a pregnancy test to get your answer?"

"I'm scared, what if I am? What about college?"

"I mean, if you are you could always get an abortion."

"How could you say that?"

"W-What, you want to keep the baby?"

"No but I don't want to kill it either."

"Well what do you want me to do? There's not much I can say but good luck if you are."

"Well give me some short of advice since I'm just three years older than you were."

"Yeah you are, and you can pull the I'm an adult thing on mom and dad. I mean you will be twenty-one when that baby is born then and that is when you are officially considered an adult."

"True but…"

Charlie stopped when we saw Spencer walk in.

"What's true?" Spencer asked.

"Spencer get out!" I said throwing a pillow at him. "I'm talking to my sister."

"No, we're done." Charlie said getting up leaving the room.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing… "woman problems"."

"As in?"

"As in woman problems. Why are you all knowsy?"

"I don't know, she is my sister too."

I started to laugh. "Since when have you even considered her that?"

"Pshh… since we've been married."

I rolled my eyes. "Ha yeah sure."

"No but seriously, what were you guys talking about?"

"Like I said before woman problems."

"So you're really not going to tell me?"

I smiled. "Nope."

"Ha, okay. Well how about you come back down and entertain our family?"

"Ha, why don't you? I didn't even want them here so it's not my job to entertain them but my job to sleep. I'm tired and I barely did anything today." I said yawning.

"Well have a good nap then, Babe."

"I will if nobody bothers me and I'll be a happy wife."

Spencer shook his head at me and left the room closing the door behind him.

**SO LIKE I DON'T KNOW… THIS WAS BASICALLY JUST A FILLER CHAPTER SO NOT THAT GREAT. YEAH… THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH BETTER PROMISE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**TUESDAY DECEMBER 4 2029**

Spencer and I have been house hunting today while the kids are in school. He still thinks we don't need to move but he knows if he didn't agree than he wouldn't have heard that last of it from me. Our realtor is going to show us three homes today and we already saw two of them. The first one he showed us was way over our budget and the second home wasn't in our kid's school district so hopefully this third one will be perfect.

"I love the look of this house." I said to Spencer as we got out of the car.

"Don't get your hopes up Hun." Spencer said.

"So this house is a seven bedroom eight bath house with spacious rooms and all the amenities you will love." Our realtor said. "Let's go in."

We followed him into the house. When you walk in the first thing you see are the winding stair case and the living room is off to the right.

"Oh I love how the set up is here and I love that chandelier."

"Eh, not my style." Spencer said.

"Well of course it's not because you're not a girl."

He smiled and we walked through the rest of the house.

"This house also has an elevator." Our realtor agent said as we finished walking around the downstairs.

"That would have been great after I had the twins."

"No kidding, you made me carry your heavy self up the stairs."

"I love you." I said smiling giving him a hug.

"Oh and right through this door is the home theater."

"Oh the kids would just love this. It's bigger than the one at our current house." I said looking around.

"Yeah Babe, they're spoiled. We really need to do something about that." Spencer said.

"Well then do something about it. You act like everything is my job."

We walked out and finished looking through the rest of the house.

"So, what do you guys think about this house?"

"I love it." I said. "It's real spacious and I love it."

"Yeah, it's a great house." Spencer said. "How much is it again?"

"It's two million eight hundred thousand dollars. I'll leave you guys to discuss things." He said leaving the room.

"Spence, let's get it. I love this house and it's in our budget too."

"So you think we should do this?"

I nodded. "Yes, let's get it. It's perfect."

"To make you happy, then okay, we'll get it."

Our realtor agent walked back into the room.

"So are you guys interested in buying this house?"

"Yeah." I said excitedly.

"Great, how about we head back to my office then so you can fill out the paper work and put in your offer and we will hear back soon from the owners will soon."

"Great." Spencer said. We walked back out to the car and headed back to his office. We offered the exact amount they are wanting so hopefully we will get it.

**TWO WEEKS LATER…**

A week ago we got word back that the owners took our offer so today we are moving out of our current house or should I say old house since someone already bought it. We hired a moving team and Ivy flew out to help us with the kids and everything.

"So when does the divorce finalize?" I asked as I started to unpack my clothes in my new bedroom.

"Hopefully by the end of the year so I can be officially done with him."

"I told you you should have chosen sexy Jessie."

"Yeah, maybe we would have worked out better than me and that guy whose name shall not be name."

"I wonder if he's still single."

"I doubt it. He is sexy Jessie like you have said a numerous of times."

"Yeah, you're probably right. So, what's next for you then? Done with men or?"

"For now yes but not for good. Has Spencer been talking to him?"

"Not that I know of, not since June. He's like done with him or something for trying to get at me."

"Can I ask you a question T?"

"Hit me."

"You know a lot of woman would have just fucked a guy who tried to seduce them, so why didn't you?"

"Because I love Spencer and I love you. And why would I want to hurt people I love? Besides, you know I was never that faun of Raymond so why would I even want to do him?"

"That is so true, I would never hurt you either."

"You know Ivy, there are a lot of cute single LA guys here. You should totally go out tonight and go mingle. Make that Raymond realize what he lost out on."

"No, I'm more into those Denver boys."

"Well good luck with that then."

"So, do you know what you're naming baby number five?"

"Nope, haven't even thought about a name yet, too busy you know?"

"Yeah, I guess. So you know how you told me Charlie may be pregnant, is she?"

"I don't know… she never told me. But I'll find out when we head to Denver at the end of this week for the holidays."

"Do you think your parents will be upset because she's still in college?"

"I don't know… she is an adult unlike I was so they can't really be mad but more like upset."

"True."

"But I'll be a supportive big sister and be there for her if she is or whatever she's going through since I've basically went through everything."

"That is so true that you've been through almost everything that could happen."

"Yeah, and I'm not proud of that but oh well. Life goes on and I turned out fine with all I've been through."

"Mommy." Ariella said running into my bedroom over to me.

"Yes Hun?"

"I'm hungry."

"Is daddy home?"

She shook her head.

"Where did daddy go?"

"Pick up Luke from school. I'm hungry."

"Alright, I'll make daddy bring home some food. Now go on and get out of here."

"Kay."

"You know Ariel is so cute."

I grabbed my phone off my bed and texted Spencer. "Yeah she is but she does have her moments, her drama queen moments. You know you would make such a great mom."

"Yeah, but you have to have a man to have kids and besides, I'm already passing my prime child bearing age."

"No you don't and you are still young. Women in their forties are having kids."

"T, you have to have a man to have kids."

"No you don't. It's called a sperm donor or adoption or you know a one night stand."

"Teddy Rebecca Walsh! I would not have a one night stand with some guy!"

I started to laugh. "Hey, I was just saying the options you can do since you probably won't find a man anytime soon."

"Wow you're such a supportive best friend." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

**SO NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH BETTER. THEY WILL BE BACK IN DENVER AND YOU WILL FIND OUT WHAT IS UP WITH CHARLIE. THAT CHAPTER MAY BE UP TODAY BUT I DON'T KNOW… MAYBE TOMORROW IF I DON'T FINISH IT TONIGHT. KAY THANKS FOR READING!**


	14. Chapter 14

**SATURDAY DECEMBER 22 2029**

Last night after the kids got out of school, we flew to Denver for the holidays since our house is definitely not holiday ready yet. We're staying with Spencer's parents but I'm heading over to my parents to see them while Spencer stays behind with the kids.

I walked up to the front porch and I rung the doorbell seeing Toby answering the door.

"Oh hey Toby."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I wanted to see my family? Now move out of the way and let your pregnant sister in." I said pushing him out of the walkway.

"I still can't believe you're going to have five kids and all before I'm out of high school."

"Hey not my fault mom had you when I was seventeen. Are our parents home because it seems so quiet in here?"

"No, they just left but they will be back later."

"Is Charlie back yet?"

"She's sleeping."

"Ha, she's still sleeping? It's like noon."

"I know, that's what I'm like."

"So, what is new with my little brother? Got a girlfriend?"

"Like I'm going to tell you."

"Oh what's her name?"

"Her name is nobody because she doesn't exist."

"Doesn't sound like a nobody."

"CHARLIE WAKE UP AND DEAL WITH OUR SISTER! SHE'S BOTHERING ME!" Toby shouted.

"That's what I thought, there is a somebody."

"TEDDY COME HERE, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING!" Charlie shouted.

"Well I guess you're free from me for now." I said getting up. I walked up to Charlie's room seeing her sitting up in her bed. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "You know how I told you about that night I had with my boyfriend?"

"Oh Charlie, you're not are you?"

She nodded her head and started to cry. I got up from where I was sitting and laid next to her with my arms around her giving her a hug like she is my own daughter.

"Does your boyfriend know yet?"

"N-No." She leaned her head into my chest. "I-I'm not ready for a baby. I have my whole life ahead of me."

"Well maybe you can do adoption if you don't want to kill the baby off."

"B-But I don't want some stranger's raising my baby."

"Do mom and dad know yet?"

She shook her head and wiped her eyes. "No, only you do besides me of course."

"Do you know how far along you are?"

"No."

"When was that party?"

"It was a Halloween party."

"Then you are probably about seven or eight weeks by now."

She leaned into my chest again and started to cry again. "What am I going to do?"

"We'll figure something out, I promise. But you really need to tell mom, dad, and your boyfriend."

"I'm scared on how they will react. What if he leaves me and wants nothing to do with me and the baby? I can't raise it on my own, I'm too young."

"Well it's his lost and you won't be along. You have me, PJ, Gabe, Toby, Mom, and Dad."

"Yeah but you are like a thousand miles away and you will be busy with your own life and family."

"I may have my own family and life, but I'm still your sister and will always, always be there for you. You're my baby sister and I care and love you."

"What do I do now?"

"Well, I say we go shopping and get you pregnancy essentials and then maybe tell mom and dad later."

"Do I have to tell them?"

"Charlie, if I was able to tell them I got pregnant at seventeen, then you can tell them you are pregnant at twenty, almost twenty-one. It'll be okay and I'll be with you."

She nodded and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Now get up and dress so we can do some shopping."

Once she did that, we got into my rental car and we drove off to do some shopping.

"Well, you will definitely need these." I said picking up a bottle of pregnancy vitamins. "Wait, what ones do I use?"

"Does it even matter what ones you use? Aren't they all the same?"

"Of course it matters, and no they are not all the same. Some are better than others and I use one of the better ones. Oh here they are. You need to take these once a day." I said placing them in our shopping cart. My phone started to ring. I took it out of my purse to see who was calling and it was Spencer.

"Hey Spence."

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Just shopping with Charlie, did you need something?"

"No really, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, what about? Charlie, put that back, you don't need it, yet."

"Yet? What does she not need yet?"

"Nothing, you were saying something?"

"Right, so my parents want to go up to the mountain for Christmas, are you up for that?"

"I mean I guess it'll be fine. When are we leaving then?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? That's so soon."

"Yeah, but we don't have to leave at the same time as my parents. We can come that night. So yeah?"

"Yeah, I guess that's fine."

"Great, when are you coming back?"

"I don't know actually. I have to be with Charlie when she tells my parents something she did then I'll come back."

"What she do?"

"Umm… I'll tell you later. But I need to go so I can finish shopping."

"Well don't buy too much."

"Trust me, I'm not."

"Good girl, I'll see you later then."

"Okay Bye."

"Bye."

"What did he want?"

"Umm… he just wanted to tell me we're going up to his family mountain tomorrow and will be there for Christmas."

"What, you're leaving?"

"I'll be back in a few days. It's not like I'll spend my whole vacation time there. Now let's go check out so we can go back and tell mom and dad."

"Uh, I'm not looking forward to that conversation."

"Don't worry. I'll be there with you. I got your back."

When we got back to the house, I saw my dad sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

"Hey dad." I said as I walked in.

"Hi daddy." Charlie said walking close behind.

"Oh there's my two gorgeous daughters."

More like your two pregnant daughter's, I thought as I sat on the chair next to the couch.

"Is mom home?" Charlie asked. "I need to tell you both something kinda important."

"What about?"

"Just don't be mad."

I saw mom walk in. "Hey guys."

"I've been keeping something from you guys." Charlie said.

"Oh." Both our parents said.

Charlie stood in front of her parents thinking what to say. "So umm… on Halloween, there was this party at this college party and there was alcohol and Aaron and I kinda drank too much and got drunk and…"

"What, you were underage drinking?" Mom said interrupting her daughter.

"I'm sorry but there's more to it." She paused.

"You got this Char." I said.

She took a deep breath and continued. "So like I said we got drunk and I guess we ended up having sex and now I'm pregnant."

Both our parents were quiet. I could tell they are both upset but it is understandable.

"I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, it just happened but I am now an adult and I'm taking responsibility for my mistakes just like Teddy did."

Mom got up off the couch arm and hugged her daughter.

"It'll be okay Sweetie." She whispered into Charlie's ear. "It'll be okay."

"I'm gonna go." I said getting up.

"You just got here." Dad said.

"Yeah but apparently we're going up to Spencer's family mountain tomorrow so I need to get ready for that."

"Oh, how long will you be there for?"

"I don't know… at least until the twenty-sixth or seventh."

"Well have a nice time there." Mom said.

"Yeah, I will. Bye." I hugged both my parents and then left.

When I got back to the house, I walked straight up to Spencer's old room. I saw him laying on the bed on his laptop. I climbed on to the bed and laid next to him. Spencer wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in closer.

"Hey Babe."

"Hey."

"How was your day?" He asked closing his laptop.

I sighed. "I don't know. Charlie told me something she did or is."

"What do you mean?"

"Charlie's pregnant."

"She's what? When did that happen?"

"At a college Halloween party. Apparently there was alcohol and she and her boyfriend got drunk and had sex and bam, she's pregnant."

"That's awful, how did your parents react?"

"Surprisingly well considering she's still in college."

"So what's happening now?"

"Obviously she'll be having a baby."

"Well, hey, I would have never thought you and your sister would be pregnant at the same time. More like you and Sky to be honest."

"Yeah well… there's nothing she can do now but just to have it."

"She'll be fine."

"Yeah, I know. She'll be a great mom."


	15. Chapter 15

**MONDAY DECEMBER 23, 2029**

"Remember the last time we stayed here?" I asked as we pulled up to the house.

"How could I forget, that morning was amazing." He winked at me as he got out.

"We're definitely not doing any of that this time."

"Daddy, why do you own your own mountain?" Ariella asked getting out of the car.

He smiled and chuckled as he got the luggage out of the trunk. "We only own half of this mountain El."

"Half?"

"Mhm… we share this with another family."

"Why?"

"Because grandma and grandpa didn't want to spend all their money on buying a mountain. They aren't cheap you know."

"Oh!"

"Yeah, now go bring your suit case in the house."

"Spence, how many days are we going to be here for?" I asked as we walked in.

"I don't know, why?"

"Because-" I got cut off when my phone started to ring. "Hold on. Hello?"

"Teddy…"

"Oh hey Char, are you okay? It sounds like you've been crying."

"What do you think?"

"What happened, I mean besides being you know?"

"What happened to Charlie, mom?" Heather asked.

"Not now Heather."

"I told Aaron…"

"And he didn't react well?"

"No! He's being a fucking fucktard. He was like I'm not going to be a part of that baby's life, blah, blah, blah. I bet it's not even mine." She cried.

"He shouldn't be acting like this to you. You should totally get your older brothers after his ass."

"I just can't do this on my own, raise a baby on my own. I'm still basically a baby myself."

"Charlie, you are twenty and a half, no longer a baby. And you won't be alone. Like I said yesterday, you will have me, PJ, Gabe, Toby, Mom, Dad and I'm sure Sky will help you and give you pointers."

"She has me too." Spencer said.

"You know what, you are totally right. I can do this on my own with all the love and support I'll get from my family."

"And besides, it's his lost. Just don't let him wanting to be a part of the baby's life once it's born."

"Whoa baby!" Heather shouted.

"I surely won't. Thanks Teddy. Bye."

"Love you. Bye."

"So, how's Charlie?" Spencer asked.

"How do you think?"

"I'm guessing she's not well?"

I stopped half way up the stairs. "Obviously. She told her boyfriend and he wants nothing to do with her and the baby and she said he said I bet that baby isn't even mine and stuff."

"Oh no wonder why you said your brothers should go after his ass but I'm up for it."

"Spencer, you're not even her brother."

"When I married you I became her brother. Besides, I have no siblings, so yours are mine."

"Aw… is that why you want so many kids, so they aren't alone like you are or were?"

He smiled. "Maybe."

"You're cute."

"You're cuter."

"Not going to argue there." I got on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss. "I'm lucky I got you. Everyone deserves a Spencer I mean when he doesn't act like a dick."

"Have I been acting like one lately?"

"No and don't start. Oh and I think the baby does too, she's moving."

"Aw, she is?"

I nodded. "First movement I felt this pregnancy."

Spencer bent down and lifted my shirt up to kiss my belly.

"Spence, stop, it tickles."

He laughed and stood up. "We should give her a name. What shall we name her?"

"Naming her hasn't even crossed my mind yet."

"Lucky for you, I thought of a name that I like and hopefully you will like too."

"And what would that be?"

"Braelyn."

"Aw, I love that name."

"You pick the middle name."

"Hmm… alright. How about…" I was quiet for a minute thinking. "Braelyn Rene?"

Spencer smiled. "Perfect. But there is one thing missing."

I had a puzzle look on my face. "And what would that be?"

"Braelyn Rene Walsh. Now it's perfect."

I let out a laugh. "Braelyn Rene Walsh it is."

**NOT THAT GREAT OF A CHAPTER BUT LIKE THE NAME CHOICE? I DO. UMM… I THINK THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH BETTER. SPENCER MAY CONFRONT RAYMOND IN THAT CHAPTER OR THE NEXT. I JUST KNOW IN ONE OF THESE CHAPTERS HE WILL AND THERE WILL BE LOTS OF DRAMA SOO I'M BASICALLY JUST WRITING FILLER CHAPTERS UNTIL I GET TO THAT. YEAH… THANKS FOR READING!**


	16. Chapter 16

**WEDNESDAY DECEMBER 26, 2029**

**SPENCER'S POV**

Teddy, the kids, and I headed back to my parents house a few days sooner than my parents so we can spend time with Teddy's family since we're heading back home at the end of the week. When we drove up to my parent's house, we saw Raymond waiting in the front of the house.

"Why the hell is he here?" Teddy asked.

"How would I know? I haven't been talking to him."

"Why haven't you been talking to him, I thought he was your best friend?" Heather asked.

"Was my best friend, was."

"What happened between you two?"

"Heather, there are things you don't need to know, and that is one of them." Teddy said.

"Oh he must have done something bad, huh?" Luke said.

"Here Teddy, you and the kids go inside the house." I said handing her the keys. "I'll bring everything in."

"Alright, come on kids."

I saw Raymond try to talk to Teddy, but she just walked pass, ignoring him. I got out of the car when they got into the house and took the luggage out.

"Spencer." Raymond said walking over to me. "I'm sorry man."

I stopped what I was doing and turned around to face him. "For what, trying to fuck my wife?"

"Oh she didn't tell you? We did fuck and that baby she's pregnant with is actually mine."

I laughed. "Are you on crack or something because you're delusional?"

"Even ask her."

"I don't need to and do you want to know why I don't need to? That's because I remember she called me right after you tried to get at her and I trust her."

I saw Teddy walk back out. "Spence, come in now." She said.

"Why you lying to your husband Teddy?"

I wrapped my arms around her. "More like you are."

"And what am I lying to him about?" She asked.

"You know exactly."

"Umm… no I really don't."

"He has some crazy idea that he actually fucked you and our baby is his and not mines."

She laughed. "I am one hundred percent positive we never fucked or I would remember, unless you drugged me and this is most certainly Spencer's and not yours. You are crazy and need to stay away from us."

"Yeah Raymond, go away and don't come back. And stay away from me and my family. Come on Teddy, let's go inside. I'll bring the rest of the luggage in later."

She nodded and I followed her into the house.

"Well let's just see in four months." He shouted. "When that is a black baby."

"And I'll love my little black baby just as much." I said laughing.

"What the hell even happened to him?" Teddy asked once we got back in the house.

"More like, what did Ivy do to him?"I said.

"She didn't do anything. He did that to his self."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"I'm sorry you lost your best friend."

"I didn't though because you are and forever will be mine."

She got on her tippy toes and gave me a kiss.

**FRIDAY DECEMBER 28 2029**

**TEDDY'S POV**

Tomorrow we are flying back home to LA so today we are going to spend our last day with my family at PJ's house since I haven't really seen them this whole trip.

"Hey Sky." Spencer and I said when we arrived.

"Hi Aunty Sky." Landon and Ariella said.

"Hey, come in." She gave us all hugs as we walked in. "Look at you, Teddy. You're huge. Last time I saw you, you were as thin as a piece of string. You sure you're not having twins again?"

I laughed. "Oh I would die if I was having twins again."

"Do you know what you're naming the baby yet?"

"Yeah, Braelyn Rene."

"Oh, that's cute. Did you pick the name?"

"Spencer surprisingly picked the first name and I picked the middle."

"Teddy, come here." PJ shouted from the kitchen.

"I better see what my brother wants."

"We'll talk more later." Sky said.

"Hey PJ." I said when I walked in. I leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen. "What did you want?"

"Okay so you know how we talked about throwing a surprise party for mo for her 60th but we all got busy and that didn't happen."

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked.

"I was thinking, since dad's birthday is on the thirtieth we should have one kick of an ass one then."

"But that's Sunday and we have to fly back tomorrow."

"When do your kids start school?"

"Like Wednesday or something but we still have to finish moving and finish as in unpack."

"Just leave Monday. Come on Teddy, I have everything planned so you don't need to do anything."

"Spence, come here." I shouted.

"You hollered?" Spencer asked walking in.

"PJ wants us to stay until Monday because he's throwing my parents but mainly my dad a surprise big 6 O party. I know we were planning on flying back tomorrow, but what do you think?"

"They only turn 60 once Spence." PJ said.

"They start school on Wednesday, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I mean I guess we can as long as we fly back on the next day."

"Great." PJ said.

"PJ, Teddy, your parents are here." Sky shouted.

"Don't tell them." PJ said.

"Like I will. I can keep better secrets than you can. Just make sure you won't."

**WELL I APOLOGIZE I HAVEN'T UPLOADED THIS STORY SINCE SATURDAY I THINK? NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH BETTER AND LONGER. YEAH! SO THIS STORY IS ALMOST OVER. I THINK THERE WILL BE THIRTY CHAPTERS TOTAL OR MAYBE LESS DEPENDING ON HOW SOON I MAKE TEDDY HAVE THE BABY OR WHATEVER. AND LIKE I SAID BEFORE, THE LAST CHAPTER WILL BE A TWIST THAT YOU WON'T SEE COMING. UH-HUH. KAY BYE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**MONDAY DECEMBER 30, 2029**

"I don't want to be here, I want to be at home." Heather said crossing her arms when we headed into the venue. "Why couldn't mom just stay and go to this?"

"And why couldn't we have a son instead of an annoying teenager daughter?"

"Mean!" Heather shouted.

"Oh I would of loved having a older brother instead of an annoying sister." Luke said.

I rolled my eyes. "Heather, change your attitude or we won't let you go to that party tomorrow when we get back. You can stay home with us or better yet, we'll make you babysit while dad and I go out."

She stopped. "You wouldn't."

"I thought the same thing when I was your age and your father was throwing a party. I got stuck watching Gabe and Charlie but I did end up going eventually."

"Oh, what party was that?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know… Freshman year before we dated."

"Oh, was it the one with the, the…" Spencer snapped his finger. "With the cops showing up."

"No… I think it was after that one, maybe before, but that was one hell of a party."

"Oh the cops, what you do dad?" Luke asked.

Spencer started to laugh. "More like what the party did than what I did."

"How come dad  
was able to throw like hundreds of parties at my age and you won't even let me have one, just one?" Heather asked.

"Because we're not his parents. And we did let you have a party, remember that sweet 16 just six months ago?"

"Yeah, and my parents were out of town a lot so they didn't even know about them." Spencer smirked. "I was a bad ass."

I laughed and rubbed his back. "You surely were and that's exactly why Heather is on the planet."

"But I mean at the house. Oh my gosh, you guys should totally go out of town and let me have a party to break in the new house!"

"If anyone's going to have a party, it will be me." Spencer said. "And I'll invite all your friends just to embarrass you."

Her jaw dropped. "Why did I have to be the one to have you as a dad? You're so irritating."

"And why did I have to get you as a daughter?"

"Kids settle down. Gosh, you are both so annoying." I murmured to myself. "Heather, just change your attitude and act like you want to be here and you will be able to go to that party tomorrow night. And Spencer, stop acting like a freaking child. You are thirty-four with almost five kids, no longer a teenager. Act your age or we will have a huge problem when we get back home."

"How can you even be married to him? He's so annoying." Heather asked me.

I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her. "It's called love. Love is just crazy. I remember my mom told me when she was your age she thought my dad was annoying as hell but she gave him a chance and bam, five kids together."

"Does that mean, the guy who I think is annoying as hell at school, I will end up with?"

"No, no, no… I thought the same thing when I was your age because PJ's high school best friend liked me. And I had this dream I liked him and I was freaking out. My mom then told me about my dad and her and I was like oh my gosh, that can't happen with me and that guy."

"Are you talking about Emmett, Babe?" Spencer asked.

"Who else would I be talking about, Gravy?"

Spencer blinked "Who?"

"Never mind."

"Uncle PJ had a friend name Gravy?" Landon asked.

"He surely did. He met him at 24 hour chicken school."

"What's chicken school?" Luke asked.

"Oh, it's where all the kids who didn't do good in school go to become a good fast food worker and where you guys will go if you don't do good in school."

"Well I definitely don't look good in a hair net so count me out!" Heather said.

"Hey, what ever happened to Emmett?"

I shrugged. "I don't know… I think they lost contact while we were living in Boston because he moved or something."

"Oh, too bad."

"Yeah, I guess. But you and your high school friend's loose contact once you move on to college or whatever you do after high school. Like Victor for instance, I don't even know what ever happened to him since obviously he didn't become president or senate like he wanted. I'm just happy I still have Ivy."

"And I only have you and the kids."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You should be happy. I've heard I'm great to be around."

"You most certainly are I mean when you aren't pregnant."

"Wow… you can be so sweet at times but then you speak and a dick comes out."

"Mommy what's that?" Ariella asked.

"What's what Sweetie?"

Spencer started to laugh. "I think she's talking about the "d" word."

"It's just someone's name."

"Oh!"

Heather laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right mom."

I saw PJ walk over to us as we walked into the room where the part is being held. "Shh… Hey PJ."

He gave me a hug. "Hey Sis, I'm glad you guys decided to stay longer for this party."

"I am too but Heather over here for sure isn't. She's been bitching at us all day, like why the hell do we have to be here. You're going to make me miss that party tomorrow."

PJ laughed. "Sounds like you as a teenager."

"Ha, no, I was never that bitchy."

"You know how that saying goes, like mother like daughter." Spencer said.

"The only difference is she is more like you than me. She's the girl version of you."

"Me like dad? Ha, yeah right." Heather said.

"So are mom and dad here yet?" I asked.

"Nope, I told them to come thirty minutes from now."

"Mmm… alright, then I guess we'll just hang around.

**SO THIS IS GOING TO BE A TWO PARTER CHAPTER. THIS JUST WOULD BE TOO LONG IF I CONTINUED SO THE SECOND PART SHALL BE UP TOMORROW SUNDAY FOR SURE. AND I'M GOING TO BE ENDING THIS STORY REAL SOON. THERE MAY BE FIVE OR SOMETHING CHAPTERS LEFT.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey, mom and dad are here." Gabe shouted running back into the venue. "Everyone hide!"

"Yeah, I'm not going to hide." I said.

"Teddy, come on, it's a surprise party." PJ said.

I shook my head. "I'm too pregnant to be playing games PJ."

PJ grabbed my wrist and pulled me.

"PJ, stop, you're going to make me fall."

"I'm not going to let you fall, now squat down and shush."

"PJ, I am too pregnant to be squatting down. I don't give a crap if this is a surprise party I'm not-"

PJ pulled me down when we heard mom's voice.

"Hello, PJ?" Mom said walking in. "Are we at the right place?"

"1, 2, 3." PJ mouthed. On three everyone jumped up and shouted, "SURPRISE!"

"Oh my gosh, is this party for me?" Mom exclaimed. "I don't know what to say."

"Mom, it's for dad." Charlie said.

"Yeah, it is his birthday, stop stealing the attention away from." PJ said walking over to them.

"PJ, get your ass back over here and help me up!" I yelled.

"Yeah PJ, help our sister up." Gabe said.

PJ walked back over and helped me up.

"Gosh, thanks." I said sarcastically. I walked over to my parents and gave them both a hug. "Happy Birthday, dad."

"Thanks, baby girl. Now, who's idea was this?" He demanded to know.

"I suggested it for mom's birthday but we got busy so PJ planned this all by himself for yours." I said.

"Happy birthday Grandpa!" PJ's kids and Gabe's son said running over to give him a hug.

"Teddy's where your kids?" Mom asked.

"I don't know… They are somewhere around here." I looked around. "Oh, there they are! Walsh's get your asses over here now!" I shouted.

"What do you want mom." Luke asked.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe there's something you want to say to my dad, your grandfather?"

"No, I don't think so." He said.

"Wow Teddy, you think you would raise your kids right." Gabe said laughing. "Not knowing the reason for this party."

"Shut up Gabe, I have Spencer as a husband and as their father. It's not my fault if they turn out the way they do."

"Wow thanks mom, you're so nice." Heather said walking over.

"Yeah Babe." Spencer said. "Now I know how much you love me."

I smiled and held onto his arm. "You know it's just the hormones talking baby."

"Yeah sure it is." Gabe said.

"Yeah, what Gabe said." Spencer said.

"Spence, you know I love you."

"Spencer, are you treating my baby girl well?" My dad asked shaking his hand.

"I assume I am since she's still with me."

"Yeah he is daddy, better than I should be actually. But like mom always says, there's nothing wrong with a man treating you better than you should be. Keep that in mind Heather."

"Pshh… I'm not going to settle until I find a man like that. He gotta buy me whatever I want no matter how expensive it is like dad does to me."

"Yeah Spence… I think she is definitely too spoil."

"Babe, I'm going to spoil daddy's little girl if I want to."

"That's why you're my favorite daddy, most of the time when you're not being annoying." Heather said hugging her father.

"Stop lying, I was always your favorite." I said laughing. "You hated him when you were younger."

"Yeah, but he got the money so I love him now."

"Like I said before, it's not my fault if my children turn out the way they do, blame this guy right here for spoiling the crap out of them."

"Don't blame me fully. I'm not the only one raising them. You're equally responsible for the way they turn out."

"Oh look, there's Vern." Dad said walking over to talk to him.

"So Teddy, how much longer until baby number five is born?" Mom asked.

"Ugh… my due date is April 3, so about four months or something."

"Do you know what you are naming her yet?"

"Yeah, Braelyn Rene."

"Forgetting something Hun?" Spencer said.

I rolled my eyes. "Braelyn Rene WALSH."

Spencer smiled and wrapped his arm around me. "Now it's perfect."

I pushed his arm down. "Don't touch me. Stop it." I said pushing his arm down again.

"Never again Honey." He said walking away.

I laughed. "So mom, how are you dealing with Charlie?"

"I'm urging her to go through with adoption but she wants to keep it so there's nothing much to do but to give her support."

"Yeah but you guys barely gave me support and I was younger than her."

"And that was because it was hard to be supportive of a teen pregnancy. At least she's twenty unlike you were."

"True… I'm just hoping Heather won't be like me since she's reaching the age I was."

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

I shook my head. "No, not that I know. But in my opinion she and this boy are getting pretty close."

"Gotta keep an eye on that girl then."

"No, Spencer is getting too over protective over her since she is now a how he puts it a "horny teenage girl" who is boy crazy." I rolled my eyes. "She's not, I fully trust her."

"Like we trusted you?"

"Mom, that was different."

"No it's not."

"Fine it's not, but she's not like me. She's more like Spencer, which may be a bad thing."

She patted my back. "Alright, well I'm going to go mingle."

I was thinking about what mom said. "Heather come here." I shouted.

"Yeah?"

"Couple of questions."

"Kay?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Do you have any extent of having sex any time soon?"

"Mom! Where is this coming from?"

"Answer me."

"NO!"

"If you do, what do you use?"

"OH MY GOSH, you're being as annoying as dad."

"Answer me."

"A condom. Can I go now?"

"Good girl, now you can go."

"THANK YOU, GOD!"

**EHH… I DON'T KNOW. I'M LIKE LOSING INTEREST IN THIS STORY SO I'M GOING TO BE ENDING IT REAL SOON! YEAH… SO BYE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**WEDNESDAY JANURARY 2, 2030**

**HEATHER'S POV**

"Heather wake up." Mom said when she walked into my room. She saw me still asleep. "Wake up." She said again pushing me.

I groaned and pulled my blankets over my head. "Go away."

She pulled the blanket off me. "Wake up you need to get ready for school."

"Let me stay home, I'm tired."

"I don't give a crap if the house was on fire. You're going, so get up."

"But mom, I'm tired."

"Didn't I tell you not to stay up late?"

"Yeah but-"

"No buts now get up. You have to leave in thirty so you want be late."

I sat up in my bed quickly. "What thirty minutes?! I don't even know what boxes my clothes are in since I'm not even unpacked."

"You shouldn't have gone to that party and stayed home unpacking like the rest of us were doing." She walked out of my room. "I expect you to be down and ready to go in thirty." She closed the door behind her.

I got up and I looked through five out of thirty boxes that was in my room and none of them had my clothes in them. I grabbed my phone to see what time it was. "Crap, I have fifteen minutes. Fuck this… I'm wearing my pajamas to school."

I walked into my bathroom and quickly did my make up and put my hair up in a messy bun. I grabbed my bag, sunglasses, and keys and headed down.

"Heather, what are you wearing?" Dad asked staring at me.

"Obviously my pajamas, aren't they cute?"

"Honey, aren't those shorts kinda short for school?" Mom asked.

"Mom no. Now I need to go."

"Heather, you need to eat something."

"I'll get something on the way to school." I said heading out. I walked out to my car and got in heading to school. On the way, I stopped at Urth Caffe to get a coffee and headed to school.

"Heather did you just wake up or something?" Avery asked walking over to me where I stood next to my lockers.

I turned around. "Sort of, I don't know what boxes my clothes are in so I'm just wearing my pajamas. It was either a really expensive, inappropriate for school, dress I wore on New Year Eve or this."

"Oh, those pajamas are really cute. Where do you get them?"

"Read what my shirt says."

"I Love You All the way to Paris." It took her a second for it to soak in. "Oh Paris!"

I laughed. "Uh-huh."

"I wish I could go to Paris. I'm still jealous you got to spend the whole summer in Europe."

"It's not all that like everyone says it is. Who am I kidding, yes it is. I love Paris."

I heard the bell ring to head to class. I slammed my locker shut. "I'll see you at lunch."

"K."

I walked into physics which is my first period and sat down at my desk.

"Looking good Heather." Connor said laughing.

"Shut up. I just woke up."

"Oh you wake up looking like this?"

"Yeah and?"

"I wish I could look this good waking up."

I laughed and pushed him.

"Okay Class, please sit down and be quiet." Mr. Galley said. "Since we are learning about motion and gravity, it's time to do the roller coaster project. You will be in groups of three or four and before you ask, yes, you may pick who you do it with." He passed out the instructions to the project. "You will have a month to do the project. Now get into your groups and discuss it for the rest of the class period."

**TEDDY'S POV**

"Spence, do we still have one of the cribs from when the twins were babies?" I asked walking into the home theater where he was watching basketball. "Or do we need to go out and buy another?"

"We got rid of them because you said you weren't going to have any more babies."

I sat next to him. "Well this time I swear she is our last baby."

He wrapped his arm around me. "Okay, I totally agree with you. Six kids would be too much."

"I'm happy you agree with me."

He gave me a kiss on the top of my head. "Are you ready for baby number five?"

I leaned my head into his body. "No but we do need to go baby shopping one of these days to get her nursery ready and paint the room since she'll be here in like three months."

"Just relax babe, we have enough time to get everything done. Like you said we have until April."

"Yeah, but we still have to unpack which will take a while."

"Just relax baby. You don't need to be stressing over that or anything. All you need to do is make sure you make a healthy baby for us and I'll worry about everything else."

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay, you're right."


	20. Chapter 20

**THURSDAY JANUARY 17, 2030**

Today is my next doctor appointment. I am about six months along which means I have three more until the baby comes. These last few months just can't come fast enough I know I should be enjoying hopefully my last pregnancy but I'm so over being pregnant. I just want her out and I want my body back. Spencer won't be coming with me today since he has his career to be focusing on but I will have the twins since they get out a little before my appointment.

"Mommy, why are we here?" Ariella asked.

"We need to make sure your sister who is in my belly is healthy."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Healthy."

"Why do we need to make sure she's healthy?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Because I love her and want her to be nice and healthy when she is born in a few months."

"Mommy, how can you love something you never seen?" Landon asked.

"But I have seen her and you will too in a moment."

"Is she cute?" Ariella asked.

I smiled. "Are you cute?"

"Yes!"

"Is Heather cute?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then your sister must be cute. She'll either look like you or sissy."

"Oh! I want her to look like me!"

"I'm hungry." Landon said.

"Alright baby, we can go get some lunch after my appointment. What would you two like?"

"Umm…"

"Hello Teddy." Dr. Terrance said walking in. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

He sat down on the stool in front of us. "Oh who are these two little guys?" He asked referring to the twins.

"These two little cuties are two out four of my kids. This is Landon and this is Ariella. Land, Ella, can you say hi to my doctor."

"Hi." They both said a bit shyly.

"Hello." He said back. "Are you two excited to have a baby sister?"

"No!" They both said.

I laughed. "Just the other day you two were."

"Nuh-uh!"

"How about we check the baby and make sure everything is going well."

I nodded and laid down lifting my shirt up. The doctor poured the gel on my stomach and moved the ultrasound wand over my belly.

"Mommy what's that?" Ariella asked pointing at my belly.

"What's what Hun?"

"On your belly."

"Oh, the gel. It's just so we can see the baby."

"Okay, so here's your baby." Dr. Terrance said. "Here's her head, right here is her hand."

I laughed. "Oh my gosh, is that her middle finger she's sticking up at us."

"It appears so."

Oh god, my child is already going to be just like Spencer. I can just see it.

"Alright Teddy, everything looks good. Here are your ultrasound photos and your 3D ultrasound photos. Do you have any questions?"

"No, I think I am good."

"Great, I would like to see you back in eight weeks."

"Okay, I'll see you then then. Come on kids." We walked out of the room and headed out to our car. I drove them over to get some lunch.

"Mommy."

"What Land?"

"How come we always get our picture taken wherever we go? My friends don't."

"You can blame daddy and his career on that."

"They're scary." Ariella said.

"Aw, it's okay baby. You shouldn't be scared of them, but they are annoying as hell, aren't they?"

"Yes!"

"I wish you guys could have grown up the way I did, normal, I mean as normal as having a crazy mom can be."

"But you're crazy mommy."

"No I'm not but I'll admit being pregnant does make me a little. But all pregnant women are."

**SATURDAY JANUARY 19, 2030**

"What the hell Spencer, why couldn't you tell me that ahead a time? Why are you springing this on me now, at the last minute?"

"Babe, I just remembered!"

"Hey, you know I have friends over. Stop screaming your head off!" Heather yelled.

"So you're really going to be gone for four weeks? You're going to miss our children's birthday."

"Do you think I want to miss it? Do you think I want to be gone for four weeks? It's just how things were schedule." He glanced down at his watch. "I have to go or I'll miss my flight." He gave me a quick kiss and grabbed his suite case. "I love you."

I didn't say anything and watched him leave the room.

"What, don't I get a I love you too?" He asked.

I gave him a little smile. "I love you. Have a safe trip."

"I will, love you."


	21. Chapter 21

**SUNDAY JANUARY 27, 2030**

"So you know we have another high school reunion coming up." Ivy said to me. I was talking to her over the phone.

"Oh really when?"

"In March I think. Don't you think it's crazy how it's been seventeen years since we graduated?"

I sighed. "I know, but what's sad is I didn't get to accomplish anything but being a mom."

"And I probably won't be able to accomplish that."

"Don't say that. You are still young and have at least another seven, eight years to have a child if you wanted to, or do adoption or a donor."

"So are you going to go?" She asked quickly changing the subject.

"I don't know… The kids have school and I'm pregnant and I definitely don't trust Heather staying home by herself with the others. She'll just throw a party like I did and Spencer did at her age."

"T, come on, it'll be fun and you can bring your kids this time. It's like a family thing this time and you can show them where you and Spencer went to school and…"

"I'll think about it, but I have to see if Spencer wants to go."

"Go ask him then."

"I can't, he's not home. Didn't I tell you he's gonna be gone for four weeks, well three weeks now."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot."

"Are you gonna go?"

"Oh yeah, I gotta see what kind of loser our class became."

I laughed. "You're so mean, I'm one of those loser!"

"No you're not, you have a great life. You have a guy who loves you so much, you have kids who love you so much, should I go on? Not everyone can get that."

"Like I've been telling you for ten years, sexy Jessie, I bet it's not too late."

"I doubt he'll even remember me and I'm sure he's settled down anyways."

"Want me to find out for you because I will."

"NO!" She shouted into the phone. "I beg you, please don't. You will embarrass the hell out of me."

"Mom." Heather said walking into my bedroom where I was.

"Yes?"

"Can I go out tonight?"

"No, it's a school night."

"Please? I'll be back by midnight tops."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Alana got concert tickets from her dad to see Austin Henderson and invited me and some other people, can I?"

"No, you have school tomorrow."

"But mom!"

"I said no, now go get ready for bed."

"Ugh, you're the worst!" She said storming out of my room. She slammed her bedroom door shut.

"You heard that? You really think my life is great?"

Ivy laughed. "All teenagers are like that, I know for a fact you were and I was for sure."

I sighed again and placed my hand on my stomach. "I just wish I could redo my senior year again differently. Why did I have to be so dumb? I could have been some sort of a journalist if I didn't have Heather."

"It wasn't your fault. It was more Spencer's than any ones since he didn't use protection."

"Yeah and look at how his life turned out. He was able to accomplish everything he wanted and did I? No."

"Teddy, just stop, it's been seventeen years, just move on and live in the moment and not the past, except when it's the reunion when we can live in the past."

"Like I said I have to see if Spencer wants to go or not, but you need to tell me the exact date."

"Hold on, let me look. Okay so it's on Saturday March 16 at the high school."

"I don't know, I'll see. I think we probably will go."

"You better! Now I gotta go, bye."

"K, bye."

After getting off the phone with her, I decided to text Spencer.

T: Do you want to go to our high school reunion? It's on March 16, and Ivy said we can bring the kids.

**Ten minutes later…**

S: We should definitely go! It'll be fun.

T: I'm going to be like eight months pregnant though…

S: Babe, you'll be fine and I'll be fun. We'll have a good time.

I placed my phone on the night stand next to my bed and rested my eyes, trying to relax. That didn't last long when Ariella came running into my room.

"Mommy, can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure Hun, come climb into bed next to mama."

I wrapped my arm around her and she snuggled into my body. "Good night, I love you."

"Love you mommy."

**OKAY SO I KNOW EXACTLY HOQ I'M GOING TO END IT. THERE'S GOING TO BE ABOUT FIVE MORE CHAPTERS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. I JUST HAD AN IDEA BUT I'M STILL GOING TO INCLUDE THAT TWIST I TOLD YOU I'M GOING TO HAVE. UH-HUH. KAY BYE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**SATURDAY FEBRUARY 9, 2030**

"Mommy, wake up!" I heard Landon and Ariella scream jumping up and down on my bed.

I slowly woke up and saw my two smiling birthday kids. I rubbed my eyes and slowly sat up into my bed.

"What are you two doing up so early?" I asked yawning.

"You know what today is mommy?" They asked.

"No, what is it?" I asked as if I didn't know it's their birthday.

"It's our birthday!" Ariella exclaimed.

"Oh right, it is! Do you know how old you are?"

"Six!" Landon shouted.

"That's exactly right. You two are getting so big. Please stop growing up for me."

They both shook their head.

"Is daddy coming home today?" Ari asked.

I let out a breath. "No, he's coming back on Monday."

"I miss daddy."

"I know me too, but we will have a fun day today without him but with Auntie Charlie and Ivy and Heather and Luke and your friends at the park. Now go on and get out so I can get up and dressed."

They nodded and jumped off the bed running out. I laid in my bed thinking how six years ago at this time, I was in the hospital freaking out because I was approaching my schedule c-section. And the pain I was in after the c-section… oh how I hated it. But it was worth it because I got the twins as my reward.

A few hours later, it was time to go set up at the park. I'm not letting them have a party at the house only because we are still not fully unpacked.

"Mom, can I have some friends come? I don't want to be at the park with like twenty little six year olds."

"I guess… who do you want to come?"

"I don't know. I first have to ask, but thank you!"

"Alright, well go get in the car. Charlie come on!" I shouted.

"Teddy, I don't want to go. I feel awful." She groaned walking down the stairs.

"No, what you feel is pregnant and probably still nauseous."

"Why do people even want to get pregnant? It's the worst thing ever!"

"You think that is worst, try being pregnant with twins or while caring for four kids. I almost died being pregnant with twins. And just wait for labor, you will absolutely love it." I said sarcastically.

"I fucking hate Aaron for doing this to me."

"Just go get your moody ass in the car."

She stuck her tongue out at me as she headed out. I laughed and locked the house up and got into the car.

"Just don't Heather. It's the worst thing ever!" I heard Charlie say as I got in.

"Char, what are you telling my daughter?"

"Not to have sex!"

"Heather, don't listen to Charlie. Just don't be doing it anytime soon, kay?"

"Like I was going to." She said half paying attention.

"Hey T, are you guys on for March 16?" Ivy asked.

"What's March… oh never yeah, we're gonna go. Spencer wants to but I don't know… I'll be eight months and uncomfortable and…"

"It'll be fun. Like I said, I gotta see what loser's our class became."

"And like I said before, I'm one of them losers!"

"Mom, what's March 16?" Luke asked.

"Daddy and my high school reunion and lucky you kids, you get to come with and see where we went to school and meet people we went to school with."

"What! I don't want to go. Can I stay home?" Heather asked. "I'm old enough to stay home on my own."

I laughed. "Like I'm going to leave you home alone. You'll just throw a party."

"Please, pretty please!"

"You can beg and plea as much as you want but we won't change our decision."

When we got to the park, we set up for the party and then people started to show up.

"So Ivy, I found Jessie's number."

"What! Teddy, I told you not to even find him or think about him or anything concerning him!"

I laughed. "I didn't contact him; I said I FOUND his number. Did I say I called him or texted him? No."

"Well please don't."

Ariella ran over to us. "Mommy, when can we have cake?"

"Not until later, okay?"

She stomped her foot. "I want cake now!"

"Ariella Elaina, do not have a hissy fit or I will just give away all your presents and take you home right now while Landon stays and have fun."

"But mommy!"

"Ariella, I will seriously just take you home right now. You wouldn't like that now, would you?"

She shook her head and ran off.

"Ivy, you really think my life is great? I show you Exhibit A and Exhibit B is over there on her phone."

Ivy laughed. "All kids are like this. Hey Charlie, do you know what you're having yet?"

"Uh-huh, a girl and from how I see Heather acting as a teenager, I definitely won't be looking forward for when she is a teenager."

"Char, not all teenagers are like Heather. She's only like this because Spencer spoils the crap out of her even though I thought we agreed we wouldn't."

"Yeah, well this girl will definitely not be spoil. I don't even know how I will be able to support her or myself. At least Spencer's family supported you guys until he finished college. Aaron doesn't even want to be a part of her life or even want to accept he got me pregnant."

"Well it's his lost. Just don't let him be in her life after she's born when he realize what a big mistake he made."

"Oh I definitely won't. I don't give a crap about him anymore."

"When is Spencer supposed to be back?" Ivy asked.

"On Monday or Tuesday; he's just been gone way too long. This is one of the things I hate about him. He leaves for a month or longer leaving me alone to raise the kids, so I can feel for you Charlie. I know exactly how hard your life will be."

"Didn't you tell me before that when he is gone it brings you two closer?" Ivy asked.

"Mhm… It really does because we miss each other too much and then we act all lovey dovey to each other."

"Where is Spencer anyways?"

"I don't even know. I think he's somewhere in the East Coast. I don't really know where or care that much as long as he isn't with another woman."

"How do you even trust him with all those times he cheated on you?" Charlie asked.

"He only cheated on me two times and I don't even know. I think he matured and knows what he wants, what's important, and what he loves. He was young and stupid when he cheated on me and probably didn't realize what he was doing until the aftermath of it."

"Well I wouldn't trust him." Charlie said.

"Hey Mrs. Walsh, where's Heather?" One of her friends asked.

"Umm…" I looked around. "Over there."

"Thanks."

"You know I should be used of people calling you "Mrs. Walsh" but it still seems so weird. I feel like they are talking to Spencer's mother." Charlie said.

"I used to feel weird too being called that at first, but now I don't even care because I've been married to him for about fifteen years."

"Well I still see you as a Duncan like me and Gabe and PJ and Toby and Mom and Dad."

"Well I do still fell like a Duncan." I looked around and saw some paparazzi in the far distance taking photos. You know the worst thing about Spencer's career are the paparazzi, like can't they just leave us alone?"

"That's what you signed up for when you married into Spencer's career." Ivy said.

"I didn't really marry into his career, his career married into us."

"Yeah, but you knew what he was trying to become when he went to that music school."

"To be honest, I never thought he would have made it this big."

"I don't think any of us did." Ivy said.

**OKAY SO THERE'S GOING TO BE ABOUT THREE CHAPTERS LEFT. THE LAST ONE WILL BE A TWO PARTER AND I ALREADY HAVE IT WRITTEN BECAUSE I GOT BORED. I HAVE NO IDEA IF YOU WILL LIKE THE ENDING BUT I HOPE YOU WILL. I WILL TRY TO FINISH THIS STORY THIS WEEKEND. YEAH, SO THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY OR SERIES. BYE!**


	23. Chapter 23

**THURSDAY FEBRUARY 14, 2030**

"Roses for my beautiful wife." Spencer said walking into the kitchen with a bouquet of flowers.

I smiled and gave him a kiss. "They're gorgeous."

"You're more gorgeous." He handed me the roses and I placed them in a vase. "Oh and got you one more thing." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rectangular box.

I opened it and saw a gorgeous diamond necklace. "It's beautiful Spence, but you didn't have to get me it."

"Yes I did, you deserve all the diamonds in the world."

"No I don't, but thank you. I love it and I love you."

**HEATHER'S POV**

"Happy Valentine's Day Baby." My boyfriend said walking over to me. He gave me some flowers and a teddy bear and gave me a kiss.

"Aw, you're sweet." I placed everything in my locker and slammed it shut.

"So I was thinking we should go out tonight."

"I wish, but I can't. It's my dad's birthday."

"He was born on Valentine's Day?"

"Uh-huh."

"How about after school then?"

"I can't, I have to go buy him a gift or I'll get bitched at if I don't."

"Gosh, it seems like you just don't want to spend today with me, with your boyfriend."

"Hey, it's not my fault my Grandma had him on this holiday. Trust me, I rather be with you."

"Did you even tell them we're dating?"

"No, they don't need to know."

He laughed. "Why?"

"Because my dad will scare you away just like with all the other guys. Plus he will sit the both of us down at talk about sex and safe sex and blah, blah, blah and if you get my baby girl pregnant I will kill you."

He laughed again.

"Devin, stop laughing. He did that with my last boyfriend which was so embarrassing. They act like I'm going to have sex and get pregnant because I'm what he calls "a horny teenager"."

"He really calls you that?" He asked still laughing.

"Yes! He calls me so many things, like ugh, just stop!"

"Well I still think you should tell them."

"I will… just not yet. BUT when I do, don't let him scare you away, kay?"

"Of course not." He wrapped his arm around me and we headed over to our class. "Your dad doesn't scare me and even if he did, you're worth the scare."

"Aw, that's what I like to hear. How about you come with me after school and then we can go out to eat or something?" I suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that."

**TEDDY'S POV**

"I wish I have someone like Spencer." Charlie said.

"No you don't, trust me."

"Yes I do, he spoils the crap out of you and loves you."

"Charlie but that's just half of it. Like yeah, he's a great guy and I love him but he's annoying as hell and he's away too much. You don't want a guy who is away too much like he is."

"So, I'd take that over no guy."

I saw Spencer walk into the room. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around me. "What are you girls talking about?" He asked.

"Nothing, just sister stuff." I said.

"Let me be the third sister and continue what you were talking about."

"See Charlie, this is exactly what I mean."

"So, I'd take that over no one."

"What are you two even talking about?" Spencer asked.

"Charlie is just sad she doesn't have a guy like you."

"You'll find someone just not as great as me. Oh I got you something too." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rectangular box. He tossed the box to her and she opened it and finding a diamond necklace. It was the same one he gave me. "Matching necklaces for the two sisters."

"Thanks Spencer."

"Now where's my birthday gift babe."

"Oh you won't get it until tonight."

"Oh I like the sound of that."

"Eww Teddy!" Charlie said.

"You two got dirty ass minds. It's a freaking PG gift or more like G gift."

"Aw, that makes the birthday boy sad."

**HEATHER'S POV**

"What are you gonna get your dad?" My boyfriend asked as we walked around a store.

"I don't know. I'm thinking I should get him that dress in my size."

He laughed. "What kind of girl did I get myself into?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and he snuck a kiss.

He grinned "Don't stick your tongue out at me if you don't want me to kiss it."

I laughed. "I'm getting this dress for ME and I'll get him a banana or something. Oh those shoes would look so cute with this."

"Babe, we aren't here to shop for you."

"Baby, I'll just take a minute to buy this and then we can be on our way."

When I got back home, I gave dad his present.

"Okay daddy, here's your gift." I handed him a banana with a bow wrapped around it.

"Wow a banana, now I see how much I'm worth to you."

"Yup, fifty cents!"

**OKAY SO THERE'S GOING TO BE ONE MORE CHAPTER BUT IT'S GOING TO BE A TWO PARTER SO I GUESS YOU CAN SAY THERE WILL BE TWO CHAPTERS LEFT. UMM… YEAH, I WILL TRY TO POST PART ONE TODAY BUT I DON'T KNOW IF I WILL. **


	24. Chapter 24

**SATURDAY MARCH 16, 2030**

Today is our high school reunion. Heather still doesn't want to come with us, but I had to do a lot of things I didn't want to do at her age so she is coming.

"So this is where you and dad went to school." Heather said. "My school is so much better."

"Well you do live and go to school in a richer area."

"Babe, remember this class?" Spencer asked. "Ms. Hendricks bio."

"Where the whole course of our life began."

We walked out to the football field where the event was being held. I saw kids running around, people drinking and just having a good time.

"This is lame." Heather said. "Why couldn't I stay home? I want to be with my friends and boyfriend."

"Your boy who?" Spencer asked.

"Nobody!"

"Heather, do you have a secret boyfriend?" I asked.

"Pshh… no."

"What's his name?" Spencer asked.

"Spencer stop, obviously she doesn't want to us to know. Oh Gosh, you're not dating Adam again are you?"

"No, no… I won't go near that deuce ever again."

"Hey Spencer." A guy said walking over to us.

"Hi, umm…. ermm.." Spencer said trying to remember his name.

"We played on the basketball team. Number ten. It's Travis."

"Oh yeah, hey, how have you been?" He asked.

"You're so dumb dad." Heather said laughing.

"You remember how I got Teddy, my girlfriend pregnant right? Well this is out little life ruiner."

"Wow dad mean!"

Travis laughed. "Hey I heard you and Teddy are having another baby."

"Obviously, do you see me? I'm eight months. I shouldn't even be here."

"Oh yeah. Well it was nice seeing you again but I'm going to go mingle."

"Yeah you too."

"Daddy carry me." Ariella said holding her arms up.

Spencer bent down and picked up his daughter. "You are getting too big for daddy baby." She laughed. "Let's go see some of daddy's old friends Ari."

When Spencer walked away, I saw Ivy running over to me.

"Theodora Rebecca Duncan, what the hell did do?" Ivy shouted.

"Oh crap, your using my maiden name so what did I do?"

"Guess who I just saw?" Ivy said.

"Who?"

"Sexy Jessie who. I told you not to contact him in any way, shape, or form."

"Well be happy. I found out he's still single and still have the hots for you and more importantly still sexy!"

"Mom who's sexy Jessie?" Luke asked.

"Ivy's ex boyfriend who is perfect for her."

"T, I'm not ready to be dating again."

"Ivy, just move on from fucking Raymond and go after Sexy Jessie. You two are perfect for each other and he's still single and sexy and you two would have gorgeous babies."

"Babe." Spencer said walking over to me. "You would never guess who I just ran into."

"Sexy Jessie?"

"Hmm… I would have thought it would have been harder to guess."

"That's because I invited him."

"Why?"

"Because Ivy needs to be with him to be happy."

"Theodora Rebecca Duncan, I do not need a man to make me happy."

"It's Theodora Rebecca Walsh now Ivy. It's been that for twelve years."

"Walsh, don't correct me right now. I'm mad at your wife right now."

"Well SORRY Ivy Janee Wentz for wanting my best friend to be happy for once in her life. When was the last time you were happy?"

"T, don't even go there."

"No when was it? Were you ever happy?"

"Says the girl who only married Spencer because she got pregnant at 17. Do you actually love him? Do you know what real love is? Are you actually happy being with him?"

"At least I have a family and kids."

"Teddy, stop it." Spencer said.

"Ugh, whatever. I'm leaving." Ivy said walking.

"Fine!" I shouted.

"Teddy, what the hell did you do?"

"I was trying to be a good best friend but apparently I wasn't." I walked away.

"Mommy wait up." Landon yelled running after me.

"Yeah, I don't want to be left with dad!" Heather shouted.

"Wow, okay, I can feel the love from every member of my family."

"I love you daddy." Ariella said to her father.

"And that is why you are my favorite."

"You do realize I'm standing right here?" Luke asked.

_"Everyone please take your seats."_ Someone said into the mike.

"Come on Luke." We walked over to Teddy and the others and sat with them. "Oh look Hun, Samantha is hosting this again."

"Watch her start bitching at you to get on stage."

"And it will still be a no."

_"Let's see, who's here." _She said. _"Oh look there's Casey and Ryan, oh look there's Tyler. Are you still sad I broke up with your sorry ass?"_

"Nice seeing you too Sam." Tyler shouted.

_"Oh look, there's Spencer. I see you and Teddy are still together."_

"And I see you're already drunk Samantha!" Spencer shouted.

_"Spencer Walsh, you know ever since middle school I hated being called Samantha."_

"SAMANTHA, SAMANTHA, SAMANTHA!" Spencer shouted.

I slapped Spencer's arm. "Spencer stop annoying the hell out of the girl."

_"Hey Teddy, I hear you guys are having another baby. So this guy still got it after seventeen years?"_

Everyone laughed.

"Babe don't answer." Spencer said.

_"I take that as a no. Anyways, I'm going to show a video presentation from high school!" _

After the reunion was over, we headed back over to my parents since we are staying over there. I changed into some pajamas and sat up in my bed. A couple minutes later, Spencer walked in and got in bed next to me.

"Spencer…" I said. "Something just doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The baby… Something just feels wrong."

"Do you think the baby is coming?"

I shook my head. "No."

"The Braxton Hicks?"

I shook my head again. "I feel like something is wrong with the baby."

"Maybe we should call your doctor."

"What can he do on the other side of the country?"

He wrapped his arm around me. "You're probably just tired and that's it. Just try to get some sleep."

"What you don't understand s I'm really uncomfortable; more than I usually am. I feel like this feeling is supposed to be telling me something."

"Well what do you want to do? Do you want to go to the hospital to make sure everything is okay? Will that make you feel better to know it was nothing?"

"But what if it's not nothing? What if something is wrong?"

"Well we won't know unless we go to the hospital so let's go."

I nodded and we both got up and dressed and headed out.

When we go to the hospital, we had to wait about thirty minutes until someone would see us. I told the doctor what I was feeling so he decided to do an ultrasound to make sure the baby s doing alright.

I saw him trying to get better angles of the baby.

"Is something wrong?" I asked getting worried.

"Uh…" He didn't reply. He placed the ultrasound wand on the counter. "The baby's heartbeat is slowing down and dropping which s never good. We have to get the baby out if we want to save it."

"Will the baby be okay when she's born?" Spencer asked concerned.

"It's hard to say because we don't know her condition."

"Do I have to have a emergency c-section?"

"Not necessarily unless things get worst. We will need to break your water and jump start labor. Let me go check you into a room."

"Spencer… I'm scared." I had a tear rushed down my face.

"Don't be, everything will be fine and I'll be right by your side through it all." He leaned down and gave me a kiss.

"Okay Mrs. Walsh, Dianna here will take you to your room and get everything set up." The doctor said.

I nodded and followed her into our room.

I got into my hospital gown and the nurse hooked me up to everything then left so it was just me and Spencer alone.

"Teddy, try to get some sleep." Spencer said.

I shook my head. "I, I can't."

"Honey, you will need as much energy as possible to push the baby out. Just try to sneak some sleep in."

Nine hours later, it was time to push the baby out.

"I hate you Spencer for making me go through this." I said in between pushes. I was all sweaty and my hair was messed up.

"I love you too."

"Okay Teddy, give me one more big push."

I did what I was told and I could feel the doctor pull the baby out but I didn't hear her cry which made me worried.

The nurses took the baby to the side of the room. They were whispering to each other but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

I slapped Spencer's arm. "Go see if our daughter is okay."

"Owe, okay." He walked over and talked to the nurses. A few minutes later he came back over to me.

"Well?"

"Umm… Well…" He sat down next to me on my bed. "They want to know if you want to donate her organs."

"What, why would they ask that unless…" I stopped.

"Teddy, Honey." Spencer paused because it was hard for him to say. "They baby… She didn't make it."

**BAM, PART 1 DONE! SO, I HOPE YOU AREN'T MAD ON WHAT I DID HERE. SO PART 2 WILL BE UP PROBABLY TOMORROW AND THEN THIS STORY, WELL SERIES IS DONE! THANKS FOR READING MY WHOLE SERIES IF YOU HAVE! AND I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! I ENJOYED WRITING IT FOR THE MOST PARTS. SO REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND GUESTS CAN REVIEW TOO! BYE!**


	25. Chapter 25

"The baby… She didn't make it."

I started to bawl my eyes out when I heard him say that. Spencer laid next to me and wrapped his arms around me trying to comfort me. I leaned my head into his chest and just cried.

"Teddy, it'll be okay, I promise."

One of the nurses walked over to us. "Would you like to hold your daughter?" She asked.

I shook my head. "N-No."

Spencer looked down at me. "Yes, that would be great."

"S-Spencer I don't want to see her, i-it'll just make me sadder."

"I want to meet our gorgeous child you made."

The nurse came back holding a little baby wrapped in a white blanket wearing a pink hat. She handed her to Spencer. He smiled staring down at the child but had a tear running down his face.

"She looks just like you Teddy." Spencer handed her over to me.

I continued to cry. Why did this have to happen to her? Why did this have to happen to us? She should be alive and healthy.

"I didn't do anything wrong." I cried leaning my head into Spencer chest again. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Honey I know. These things just happen and I wish they didn't especially to us."

I handed Spencer our daughter back. Spencer took a few photos of her so we can have them to remember her by before handing her back over to the nurse.

"Daddy loves you Braelyn Rene Walsh. Daddy loves you so much. Rest in Peace my little angle." Spencer gave her a little kiss on her head and handed her over to the nurse. He started to cry watching the nurse walk out of the room with her knowing this would be the last time he would see her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Walsh, you have visitors. Would you like me to send them in?" A nurse asked walking in.

"I'll see who it is." Spencer said getting up.

I crawled under the covers when he left. When he came back in, he brought his parents in with him.

"Teddy look, it's my parents." Spencer said.

I didn't say anything and stayed under the cover's hiding myself crying.

"Is she okay Son?" His father asked.

"Where's our new grandbaby?" His mother asked.

"Umm… about that…" Spencer said getting sad again thinking about his daughter. He had a tear rush down his face again.

"Oh Spencer, are you okay Sweetie?" His mother asked.

He shook his head and cried into his mother's arms. "Mom, the baby died."

"Oh Spencer, I'm so sorry." She said.

"Did you see her?" His father asked.

Spencer nodded. "They let us hold her. She was the cutest, precious, little thing ever and we don't even get to keep her." He got out of his mother's grip and laid back down next to me. "Teddy, Honey, come out."

"Do you know how you will tell the kids?" His parents asked.

"Not a clue."

"We are going to leave so you two can be alone. We're very sorry this happened to you guys."

"Me too."

"We love you."

"Love you."

When they left I turned on my side and hugged onto Spencer. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss and we fell asleep together.

**THURSDAY AUGUST 8, 2013**

When I opened my eyes, I was back in my room, my high school room. Spencer was hovering on top of me. What just happened? Was that a glimpse at my future? Is that what would happen if I do have sex with Spencer?

"You sure you want to do this?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "Let's wait until we're older."

"Of course, I don't want to force you into doing anything you don't want to do and you're worth the wait."

I smiled and reached over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you." I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too." He reached over and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"I have the craziest thing I need to tell you."

"I'm all ears."

"Well it all started off with us in bed like this and we ended up having sex. You didn't use a condom and…" I went on telling him everything from what I saw our future would have been if we ended up having sex. From having Heather to getting married to having twins to almost getting a divorce to losing a baby.

**10 YEARS LATER… **

**WEDNESDAY MAY 15, 2024**

Spencer and I are now twenty-eight with jobs and married. I went to Yale to become a journalist and now work in LA as a news anchor. Spencer of course became a famously known singer. Nine months ago I found out I was pregnant with our first child and today I have gone into labor. After being in labor for eight hours, our first child was born, a daughter. She has very little, thin, light brown hair and looks just like Spencer.

"What should we name her Hun?" Spencer asked.

I smiled. I knew exactly what I wanted to name her. "I love _Heather Nicole Walsh_."

He smiled. "I love that name too. Heather Nicole Walsh it is."

He leaned over and gave me a kiss. "I love you and our beautiful daughter."

"I love you too."

**THE END! SO DO YOU LIKE WHAT I DID? SO I GOT THIS IDEA REMEMBERING THOSE OLD DISNEY EPISODES OF WHEN YOU WISH UPON A STAR AND THEY WERE ABLE TO SEE HOW THEIR LIFE WOULD HAVE BEEN FROM THE WISH THEY MADE. SO I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS AND I HOPED YOU LIKED THE TWIST. THANKS FOR READING AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


End file.
